


Distance

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Difficult Decisions, Heartache, M/M, One Night Stands, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is going to a new photo shoot in Africa. Fili is exchanging planes to go to Puerto Rico for a business meeting. They got stuck at the airport and begin talking... Will their paths cross, or will the distance set them apart forever? </p><p>Slow burn, longing, missing, heartache, loneliness, difficult decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He hated being late, and he hated traffic. He hated civilization. And especially when civilization was standing in his way to get to somewhere much better.

Kili rushed with his luggage to the check in, but he slowed down hearing notices about delays.

“Mr. Oakenshield the plane is due to leave in an hour, but there will probably be a delay.” The assistant told him sadly. Kili just nodded and passed her his main luggage, keeping only a few most sensitive gear with him.

“Do you want a pass to the VIP lounge?” The assistant offered seeing his papers.

“How long is the delay?” Kili asked slowly. He never really bother with the lounge before, despite having the right credentials.

“At least another hour, but the normal lounge is overfilled.” The assistant politely told him.

“So yes, I’d like the lounge.” Kili finally decided, feeling unhappy civilisation would clutch him a bit longer than planned.

“Have a nice day Sir.” She passed him his ticket and documents.

Kili grabbed his bag with his cameras and lenses, and another with his laptop, and feeling defeated he headed towards the lounge. The assistant looked at him suspiciously at first, but he quickly passed her his pass. She still gazed at his jeans and casual t-shirt, but said nothing.

“Please this way.” She still gazed at him suspiciously and guided him inside. She showed him into a nice private box, with a table and several comfortable armchairs. “Your flight is delayed at least one hour, if you need anything there are menus of all local restaurants, if you require anything or any assistance, I’ll be at the front desk.” She assured him. Kili felt really unsure, but the table and armchairs looked comfortable, so he just set his bags and pulled out his laptop.

He was mid way browsing his last photos for the new National Geographic magazine, when they announced a further delay of his flight. So he just sat put and continued working.

“Mr. Oakenshield would you mind if someone joins your lounge?” The assistant showed up after some time. “We’re in a pretty tight spot at the moment...” She confessed clearly a bit embarrassed.

“I don’t mind.” He quickly assured her. “As long as you get me some coffee and a light meal.”

“What would you like?” She pointed to the menu.

Kili quickly gazed at the menu. “Pizza with sun dried tomatoes and rocket.” He quickly decided. “And apple pie.”

She smiled at him and nodded and quickly rushed to get the other VIP passenger.

\-------

Fili felt dead tired, and hungry, he followed the assistant to the overcrowded VIP longue. All the private boxes were taken, and finally the assistant with a deep sigh went to ask one of the less crowded ones, if they would accept another passenger.

The assistant soon came back with a light smile and asked if he wanted to something to eat and Fili immediately asked for some coffee and pizza.

“Please follow me.” She took in his elegant suit and distinct manners, and aura of power.

Fili took at the door a bit surprised, he was expecting another business man, someone he might know, but not only was this a stranger, he didn’t look like a businessman at all. He saw long dark hair, wavy and wild. Long legs in tight blue jeans, a slim body encased in a camouflage pattern t-shirt. There was a part of a tattoo showing from under the t-shirt, and he was dead curious what it was. The man was damn attractive and the rouge image was surprisingly alluring.

“I’m sorry to intrude.” He greeted the man slowly.

“No trouble...” The man did not even look up at him, still focused on his laptop, obviously working on something.

He made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs and began working on his laptop as well, but from time to time his tired eyes would venture towards the exceedingly handsome man sitting just opposite him. He wondered what the man was actually doing. He was so tired he had problems focusing on his job.

Soon the assistant brought in two coffees and told them she would bring the food soon. And then for the first time he gazed into the deep dark eyes. Entrancing almost black eyes. He held his gaze feeling another wave of huge interest passed in his groin. An unwelcome emotion. A complication he had no room for in his life.

Another announcement clearly got the man agitated as his eyes ventured up to the speaker with spite. He pulled out his phone and quickly called someone.

“I won’t make it.” He told someone in a deep melodic voice.

“So reschedule...” He hissed to the other person on the line. “Yeah... fucking fine...”

His eyes went from the speaker and Fili, towards the laptop, and he began typing.

Fili returned back to his laptop, and clicked the reservation for the hotel just next to the airport, too tired to search for anything else. The sudden realisation that his trip was not really going to continue kicked in, and he felt the need to rest.

He saw a spark of frustration in those dark gorgeous eyes, and he felt like pressing his lips into those beautiful gentle lips.

The assistant brought in two plates, some clean cutlery and soon two pizzas. He gazed at his with onion, pepper and salami, to the classic Italian with tomatoes and rocket, and he could only smile.

The man closed his laptop inhaling the smell greedily, and his eyes ventured from one pizza to the other.

“It seems we’re pretty much stuck.” Fili gently noticed.

“Seems so.” The brunet nodded and took a piece of his pizza. “Something about solar flares and volcanic ash.” He noticed.

“Nature often plays tricks on us...” Fili noticed.

“More like civilization screwed nature so much we can’t predict what will happen next.” The man noticed. His eyes ventured towards Fili’s pizza.

“Pizza exchange?” Fili smiled lightly.

“With pleasure.” Kili smirked and took another piece but the other pizza this time.

“I regret to inform you as it seems no planes are departing tonight.” The assistant told them shyly. “The Airport apologises for the inconvenience.”

Fili just inhaled deeply annoyed, but it was nothing compared to the annoyance visible on the man’s face.

“Just fucking great...” He hissed clearly irritated, and pulled out his phone. “Hey no planes are flying out... yeah pretty much so...”

“Problems?” Fili asked gently.

“You tell me. You’re the serious businessman and all, you probably have deals to make, deadlines to meet, meetings to go to... Being stuck here was not in my plans.” Kili gasped annoyed as hell.

“It’s an inconvenience.” Fili noticed slowly in taking the way those deep eyes were gazing at him. Analysing him. “But not the end of the world...”

“Well for me it’s almost the end of the world... I should be in Botswana by now... and literally I’m screwed if I’m not there.” Kili gasped annoyed. “I’m way too late, the hotels are probably bursting and my boss is going to kill me.”

“It’s not your fault the planes are not flying.” Fili noticed.

“Well I’m just irritated to be here... This is not my element.” The brunet noticed.

“So what is?” Fili asked curiously.

“Everything else... fields, meadows, forests, jungles, deserts... I’d rather be in the fucking Arctic freezing my ass off than stuck at an airport.” Kili complained.

“You wouldn’t get pizza this good in the Arctic...” Fili smiled easily, somehow the notion of doing what someone wanted, of living as he pleased, was a dream he could only dream about.

“True!” Kili agreed eating his last piece of pizza.

His phone rang and the brunet picked up. “Yeah? So you’ve rescheduled it for tomorrow 8:45? What about the luggage...” “Fine... I’ll think of something...” He gasped annoyed.

“So you’re stuck here till tomorrow?” Fili asked the man curiously.

“Yup... my flight has been rescheduled for tomorrow, but the hotels are filled up, so I’ll just stay here...” The brunet shrugged without emotion. “I’ve certainly spent nights in much worse conditions...” He didn’t seem all that worried.

Fili gazed at him, the invitation of the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say he had an apartment, and for sure there was something more comfortable than an armchair to sleep in. But he hesitated. It could be interpreted in many ways, and he was worried. It would mean making a step in a direction he never dared step. A way he always dreamt about, but never had the guts...

“I’ve got an apartment booked, you can sleep on the sofa.” He finally casually proposed, trying not to sound too overbearing and interested.

“I don’t want to intrude...” The brunet noticed shyly clearly amazed with the invitation.

“I could use some company as well... it’s boring to be stuck at an airport alone, and seriously those apartments are usually pretty big.” He assured the brunet feeling some kind of insistence in his heart.

“Fine.” Kili nodded.

\-----

When the blond sat down in front of him Kili immediately knew this was a top class businessman. Over thirty, serious and official. The suit tailored, the shoes made of the best leather. Even the laptop was not like his ordinary one, it was top of the line. For a moment he observed the man wondering about him, but when their eyes met he saw the most blue eyes in the world. The face looking into his was surprisingly youthful and vibrant. He just wanted to have his camera in his hands and catch those deep blue eyes. He was beautiful. Kili hid behind his laptop confused by the emotions stirred inside himself. He had boyfriends, he was hurt by them, he was happy with some, but somehow later he lost hope to feel anything more. Being over thirty he had a bitter feeling he experienced too much, and that nothing good was awaiting him. The tingling and the sudden excitement surprised him. He wondered what was under that well fitted suit. He wondered...

When they got their food and the blond casually began chatting, Kili’s heart screamed that he was nice, really honestly nice. The conversation light and casual but friendly. It made his ice cold heart melt a bit. But when the blond proposed going to his apartment, as if helping him out was the most natural thing to do, his heart leaped and halted. It was tempting, but he had no idea what the blond was thinking. Was it really just a polite offer? Or was an invitation for more? And no matter which option to consider, he had to think straight. Then he realised either way, he could easily accept.

The smile he saw on the blond’s face nearly knocked him out. He saw the cutest dimples and vibrant sparks in those eyes, that he could only smile back.

“Let’s go then... I could use a shower, I’ve been on my feet for nearly fifty seven hours now...” The blond complained.

“Where were you before?” Kili asked feeling curious.

“First negotiations in China, then mid stop a business meeting in Kuwait, and now I was supposed to fly to Puerto Rico.” The blond explained.

“Who planned you itinerary?” The brunet gazed surprised. “Obviously an idiot...” He added.

“Obviously...” The blond grunted, keeping to himself it was his own crazy idea to get things done as soon as possible, an idea which bit him in the ass now. As they arrived at the hotel, the receptionist did not even blink seeing two men. The blond paid quickly and got a key.

As they walked to the apartment, Kili blinked. It was really big, there were actually two bedrooms, a nice space with a sofa and a huge TV. It was way over his normal budget, even on the most extravagant shoots when he was working with models in the beginning of his career.

“You can take that bedroom, do you mind if I go take a shower now?” The blond asked hesitantly.

“Go ahead, I’ve got some more work to do.” Kili smiled lightly and set up his laptop at the table.

\------

Fili felt really an ass for leaving him there alone, but the brunet did not seem to mind, and the wariness of the long tip was talking its toll on him. He thought he was stronger.

Fili unpacked his more casual clothes from his bag, he always made sure to have something normal packed, to be a bit more comfortable between meetings. After the shower he wanted to walk back into the main area, but somehow the bed seemed too alluring. He promised himself just a moment of rest, but when he glanced at the time he realised it was more like three hours.

He pulled on the t-shirt, and walked to the main room, just to see the brunet working on his laptop without pause.

“Sorry I dozed off...” He felt the need to apologise.

“No problem... you seemed really tired...” The brunet slowly noticed, he slowly gazed up and his heart nearly stopped seeing the blond in casual jeans and a azure blue t-shirt matching his eyes. He looked like a different person altogether. Much more approachable, not that he wasn’t friendly to begin with.

“Are you planning to work all evening?” The blond noticed lightly.

“Nah... practically done...” Kili slowly closed his work and put away the laptop. “Is there something you’d like to do?”

“I rarely get free time... so a film and just a bit of relaxing sounds great... Dinner also sounds interesting.” Fili proposed with a smile.

“A film sounds great...” The brunet smiled and sat on the edge of the sofa.

“What would you like for dinner?” Fili opened the menu for hotel service.

“I eat anything really.” The brunet shrugged.

“You’re going to Botswana, what is the last meal you want to have before eating bugs and roots?” The blond joked lightly.

“Damn McDonalds!” The brunet laughed.

“I can’t get that... but they do have hamburgers and fries.” Fili smiled. “Would that do?”

“Certainly!” The brunet began searching the TV for anything to watch. “If we find a good film...” He noticed.

“Try VOD, it’s in the payment anyway.” The blond gently told him.

“What do you like watching?” The brunet asked shyly not wanting to overbear.

“I’m not on top with films... anything but a horror...” Fili explained. “You?”

“I only watch horrors...” The brunet smiled. “But I think we can compromise.”

Twenty minutes into the film room service brought in food. And Kili just smiled smelling the great aroma.

“Every time I go away I miss only the food...” He gasped after the first bite into the delicious hamburger.

“Isn’t there a special someone waiting for you to come back?” The blond gently asked.

“Never had much luck with that...” The brunet shrugged and continued eating focusing on the film. It was a light comedy, and surprisingly he found himself enjoying it. He gazed at the blond who made himself comfortable on the other side of the sofa. The jeans and t-shirt showing just what he wanted to see, and which was so well hidden under the smart suit. Muscles, firm lines, strong arms, broad muscular chest. The man was so attractive it was crazy, and Kili quickly dismissed the idea to approach him. A man his status, his beauty, he would certainly be approached too much by both men and women, and he didn’t want to leave a bad impression. He was out of his league, both financially, and physically. This man could have anyone he wanted. He noticed the blond’s head slowly sway aside.

“You can lie down if you like...” He proposed, thinking he could go to the armchair if the blond wanted to lie down more comfortably.

“You don’t mind?” The blond gasped surprised and without a moment of hesitation he pulled out a cushion and made himself comfortable resting his head in the brunet’s lap.

At first Kili wanted to protest. This was way too close for his taste, or that it was inappropriate. But he wasn’t in a position to protest, and the feel of the head resting on his legs wasn’t at all unpleasant. The smell of freshly washed hair and shampoo drilling in his head. He just loved the smell of soap on his boyfriends skin... So he just sat back and continued watching, realising the blond had fallen asleep dead tired.

When the blond gently shifted resting his head even more in Kili’s lap, snuggling in, Kili gently touched his beautiful light golden hair. The man was too beautiful to be true. He felt a tender pain in his heart, he wished he could have him, even if for just a brief moment in his life.

Then he noticed two blue eyes gaze up to him. There was surprise in them clearly visible, like he wasn’t expecting to wake up in someone’s lap. Surprise quickly changed to immense tenderness, and some kind of light, Kili could only stare into those beautiful powerful hypnotic eyes. He had no idea he was moving until their lips met in a first gentle tender kiss. The blond was holding his gaze, as if analysing him and his reaction.

When Fili saw the way those dark hypnotic eyes were staring in his, he could easily see the tenderness and attraction. This beautiful rouge man was attracted to him. Not to his family, not to his money, not to his position. To him. Simply to him, and that was something he could not remember seeing in anyone eyes all his life. As their lips pressed together in a gentle emotion, Fili felt lost. The touch so tender and heartbreaking, he just had to get more. He reached his hand and traced his fingers in the long brown locks, just to bring them closer together. He saw the reaction in those eyes, and the brunet finally gave him his all. The kiss became feverish, demanding, thrilling. He could feel hands roaming his body, gently tracing his skin, he could clearly feel just how much aroused he was. Fili never felt so aroused ever before.

Kili was entranced, those blue eyes having humongous power over him. The strong hands gliding over his body, as the blond sat up just to demand more kisses. It was so sweat and so thrilling he just wanted more.

It didn’t take them long to take off their clothes, brushing against each other in a fight for dominance. Kili smiled in the kiss, he loved the challenged the blond was presenting, and it was equally thrilling to be top or bottom. With him it did not matter somehow. And as the blond guided him to one of the bedrooms.

It was a night of love. Sometimes gentle, sometimes demanding, sometimes long and full of longing. Kili hadn’t had that in years. So much love... it wasn’t just sex, it was making love. His heart was going crazy in the arms of the blond. His body’s reaction to this man was over the top. He felt lustful and horny.

\-----

When Fili woke up it was still extremely early. He gazed at his bed partner slightly surprised not to be sleeping alone. The last day was crazy, being there together was crazy. He had no idea what got into him, it was crazy, it felt wrong. But his embrace felt so right. The warmth of the lean male body next to him felt really nice. He loved the way the brunet reacted to him, as if starving. Just like he was starving. It was love, it felt like making love, and Fili felt scared when he felt his heart demand more. The brunet gently snuggled closer and Fili gave in resting his head in the dark wavy hair.

\-----

Kili gathered his things, and silently went to the other bedroom to have a quick shower. He had to hurry, he felt like running away.

He took one last gaze at the beautiful blond, and felt a ting of regret. But it was better that way. His life was too crazy to have anyone in it, he was homeless, going from job to job. And he was going to be late for his flight.

He grabbed his bags and left a short note with his e-mail address on the blond’s laptop, and rushed out.

\-----

When Fili awoke the second time, he was cold and alone. He gazed around disappointed not seeing the brunet or his things anywhere. In panic he checked the time and noticed it was nearly ten am. The brunet’s plane was at eight forty five. He gasped annoyed at himself. He had no idea what he was expecting from the brunet, but a phone number, any form of contact would be enough. Somehow he refused to just think of that night as a one night stand. Something in him refused to think of him as easy and cheap. He wanted so much more, but realistically he knew there was no room for a lover in his life.

As he was getting ready to catch his flight his eyes caught sight of the note on the laptop. He unfolded and his heart jumped seeing an e-mail address, and a short ‘I’m sorry I had to go and catch my flight...’ With a huge smile he folded the note again and put it in his wallet. He had hope. Which was nonsense and illogical, but his heart was bursting with joy.  


	2. Chapter 2

Fili kept the address always with him, but for days on end he didn’t have the courage to actually sit down and write an e-mail. He was busy as always, his uncle kept pushing at him more and more duties. More meetings, more contracts, more of everything. Home was not a piece of cake as well. His mom loved the kids, but they were primarily his kids.

In between driving them to school, dealing with learning, ballet recitals, plays, football matches, it was a 24/7 extra job. Add to that the office and hundreds of things to deal with. Moving back to the Erebor Manor was the best decision in his life. His mother always there, a great dinner always prepared and someone who he could trust his kids with. But most of the time he just felt tired. Simply physically tired.

Frerin had three football trainings a week, one match at the weekend. Angela had ballet two times a week and drama class, and little Thorin had karate. Without Dis he’d be lost, when his wife died she took over all the things he had no idea about. Doctor’s visits, school meetings, any everyday problems, but even what was left was a lot to handle.

He couldn’t get him out of his head. The deep voice, the feeling of warmth. Damn he missed him, he missed the casual conversation, he missed the sex... A one night stand should not ring in his head day and night, causing some kind of strange puppy love longing. He was slowly heading towards his forties for Mahal’s sake, and he was stuck with a vision of a cute brunet laid out for the taking on the bed.

He began typing a hundred times. And he deleted the stupid messages he wrote a hundred times.

As the days turned into weeks, his stupid heart was hurting so badly he had problems focusing on work. He was scared. Taking a step towards him might mean more than he was willing. He was scared, everything would come out and his whole life would tumble down on his overworked overstressed head. He was sacred meeting him again might mean never wanting to let him go ever again.

“Fili we need to talk.” Dis stopped him firmly one Saturday morning as he was ready to hide himself in the home office to do more work.

“What’s going on Mom?” Fili asked her slowly.

“I know your marriage was not best... so to say.” She grunted. “I understand taking care of the kids and taking care of the company is a huge burden for you, but I think it’s time you did something for you for once.”

“Mom?” He gazed at her unsure.

“The kids are a handful, but I love those rascals, and they are growing fine despite them entering the difficult teenage age...” Dis told him. “But the more I look at you, the more you resemble my dad, my husband and my brothers.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Fili noticed feeling unsure.

“In a way it’s not, but in a way it is bad.” Dis grunted. “My dad had his first heart attack at the age of thirty four. Your dad died when he was just two years older than you are now. Both my brothers, as smart and industrious as they are, are the same type of workaholics as you are.”

“I’m not sure what you’re pointing at.” Fili felt unsure, he always had the impression that working in the company was a must in his life.

“I want you to take a holiday, and I mean a real holiday. No kids, no family, just fun and relaxing.” Dis told him firmly. “I’ll take care of the kids, but you are leaving your laptop, leaving your business phone, and resting for once.”

“But Mom, we need a lot of work to get the company...” Fili tried.

“No buts!” She hissed. “I’m not seeing my only child work himself to death! The kids need you, not only for now, but for years to come!”

“I’ll arrange something in my schedule...” He finally gasped with defeat.

As he was sitting at his desk one evening, after an extremely long and difficult day, he typed in the e-mail address yet again. Later he just sat there and gazed at the white screen. No words seemed right. A casual Hi How are you?, seemed unfit. Everything seemed unfit.

Finally be wrote ‘How was Botswana?’ and he felt as an idiot. It was ridiculous. Approaching him was ridiculous, he shouldn’t have talked with him, he shouldn’t have slept with him. And for fucking sure he shouldn’t be sitting in front of the fucking laptop not able to write something which actually made sense...

Fili rested his head on the desk feeling defeated, when he raised his head and glanced at the laptop to his horror he didn’t see the message he just wrote. Feeling his heart beating like crazy he opened the sent folder and his heart nearly stopped seeing the sent message.

“Fucking hell!” He slammed the table and wanted to die of embarrassment.

\------

‘How was Botswana?’

After six fucking long weeks he got a stupid question. After six weeks of checking his e-mail in the fucking jungle everyday using satellite phone, he got a stupid question. After sleepless nights, all the countless moments of day and night he would think about him... He was thinking about him so much that it was making him anxious. He never let anyone or anything mess with his work. He loved his work, his work was his life. He was dead obsessed with walking, hiking, and taking photos. But somehow the blond was in his head. Seeing hippos taking a bath, he thought of the blond. Driving to the villages and taking photos he thought of the blond. He was in trouble. But his real trouble was the feeling in his gut he made a mistake. He spent a night with someone who did not even bother to ask his name. He was getting depressed as his trip continued. The beauty of Africa not really moving him anymore. He was so trilled for this trip, and after that one night he was lost in two deep blue eyes.

He was an adult for Mahal’s sake. He was experienced, he was hurt many times, he was a professional. But his whole Africa trip was ruined because of the heartache he was feeling.

‘How was Botswana?’ what a fucking stupid question. He put away his laptop irritated.

The next four days he was camping, but the laptop kept burning a hole in his heart. “Fucking ‘How was Botswana?’...” Every time he would open his blog and add stuff he would gaze at the stupid question.

He was just so fucking disappointed, the waiting the longing was killing him. This man was going to be his undoing. He glanced at the message one more time and in a spark of irritation he wrote ‘Botswana long gone, now Tanzania.’ And before he could think straight and stop himself, the send button was pushed, and then he just inhaled with annoyance. He promised himself not to answer to that e-mail at all... No man was going to make him so worked up. Even the sexiest and most attractive man on the planet was worth such heartache. Especially a man who made him wait six weeks. He regretted going to that hotel room, he regretted the best night in his life. The bitter feeling in his mouth was driving him crazy.

‘When are you coming back to the US?’ The answer surprisingly came within the hour.

Kili gazed at the laptop surprised with the answer. He was about to turn off his laptop when the message came. It was casual, and surprisingly it was making him feel better. As if all the pain found a relief.

‘In half a year?’ He swiftly replied, but hesitate before sending. But there was something forcing him to reply. Something in his heart was pushing him.

\-----

After the worst four days of his life, feeling he made the greatest mistake ever, he finally got a reply. ‘Botswana long gone, now Tanzania.’ He quickly googled and looked at the route across Africa he was doing.

He hesitating sending the next short message but he just had to know... his heart nearly stopped as his fingers sent the new message ‘When are you coming back to the US?’

‘In half a year?’ The swiftness of the answer surprised him, but the content made his heart stop. Half a year. He gazed at the calendar, and his schedule.

‘What are you doing between 1st and 8th of October?’ He typed back.

‘Uganda, the area around Lake Victoria and Murchison Falls.’ The answer came within minutes.

‘Would you like some company?’ Fili’s fingers trembled typing that message.

‘You got a holiday or something?’ The answer surprised him.

‘Yup, a holiday.’ He replied as if it was a text message.

‘Book a flight and get vaccinated.’ The reply surprised him.

Fili felt a wave of enthusiasm fly over him. All the worry and all the tiredness going away just like that. He was in Africa many times, but mainly on business. He know the mines in South Africa in Ered Luin, and his uncle even forced him to get some job experience there. But he never really had a holiday there. His last holidays dictated by the kids needs. Usually safe and predictable. This was not predictable. And the thrill was drilling in him. It was going to be the biggest adventure in his life.

\-----

Thorin and Dis were observing Fili surprised. From dead tired and depressed, suddenly the idea of going on a holiday gave him a new life. Thorin was apprehensive about Dis’s idea, but seeing now Fili smiling for a change made a huge difference both in their business life and family life. But what was really surprising was that Fili dodged any questions about the trip. Finally Thorin and Dis gave up asking, the official story was it was another business trip, but even the kids weren’t fooled when Fili actually began packing at the end of September.

Fili was radiant, there was a spark of uncertainty as he was preparing to leave, but Dis assured him she would handle the children just fine.

For Fili the weeks preparing for the trip were emotional. Every day he would get short messages. Tips on clothes, gear to take, what vaccinations to take, which airport to land. Every single little line making his heart jump and his soul filled with joy. The constant daily contact was giving him hope. When the tips ended he kept getting short funny questions, starting from ‘What did you have for breakfast today?’ ending on ‘What should you do when you meet a hippo?’

It felt strange to just run away like that, to go to a different world. It felt strange to leave his cell and laptop back home. As Thorin was driving him to the airport, Fili felt panicking. He was unsure what would happen.

“Have fun and relax a bit!” Thorin urged him and patted his back as Fili made his way towards the departure lounge.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kili was impatient, ever since he agreed to meet him and spend a week with him, he was full of doubts. Those six weeks of silence it was one message a day. Usually short and concise, but he kept trying to dissuade the blond into coming in a way. But neither lack of commodities, no lack of restaurants worked. The blond obediently went to get his vaccinations, he agreed to sleeping in a tent and eating anything Kili cooked, and what was funny he seemed enthusiastic about it all. He was getting used to the idea, still unsure how a suit wearing businessman would fit in his African trip.

He drove to get him to the airport, really anxious and nervous. His stomach a tight not.

When they announced the flight he just leaned against the railing in the arrivals. He could just smile seeing the blond. One thing was for sure it seemed the suits didn’t get packed.

“Hey!” The blond greeted him shyly. He was wearing an ordinary t-shirt and khaki trousers.

“Hi!” He smiled. “No suits?”

“Nope...” The blond laughed showing his cute dimples.

“That’s all your luggage?”The brunet asked with a smile seeing just two bags.

“Yup... were you expecting more?” The blond laughed again as they walked out towards the car.

“I’ll tell you what I expected when I take a peek into your luggage.” The brunet laughed.

“Wow, the car is packed.” The blond noticed as his bags landed in the back.

“We’re hitting the road.” The brunet smiled. “Or are you too tired after the flight?”

“I’m fine!” The blond agreed. “Although I do admit I’m a bit hungry...”

“Good, because so am I...” The brunet smiled.

They drove by a strange looking bar. “We’re eating here?” Fili noticed surprised.

“Don’t be a chicken...” The brunet smiled in such a way that Fili’s stomach made a leap. “Trust me.”

As they ate the local food Fili kept gazing at the brunet. And he was gazing back at him with some kind of uneasiness. “So do you like it?”

“It’s actually really good.” The blond admitted shyly.

“So are you ready?” The brunet smiled and gazed at him with some kind of merriness.

“Ready for what?” Fili asked suddenly suspicious.

“For seeing waterfalls and hippos!” The brunet smiled happily seeing his shocked face.

“Up close?” The blond noticed.

“Up close!” The brunet nodded.

“As ready as I’ll ever be...” The blond nodded. “I’m Fili by the way.”

“Kili!” The brunet laughed honestly.

“Fili not Kili...” The blond corrected him.

“No...” The brunet kept laughing. “You’re Fili, I’m Kili...”

“But that’s like...” The blond noticed and laughed.

“Like the biggest fucking coincidence in the world...” Kili laughed lightly. “Let’s hit the road!” He kept laughing. He paid the waitress the local currency and they walked to the car.

“So I assume we don’t need anything?” Fili asked taking a look around.

“Nope... I’m ready for anything.” Kili laughed. “Don’t worry, first part we’ll actually have a room and a bed. Compliments from the national park.”

“So this is your job?” Fili asked slowly.

“You’ll see later, I mainly travel around.” Kili admitted.

“So what brings in the money?” Fili was really curious.

“Photos, I make a living taking photos.” Kili laughed.

“So that’s why all the equipment?” Fili gazed at the back of the jeep.

“Yup... This is what I do full time.” Kili smiled.

As they drove into more uninhabited area, they continued talking about what they were about to see. As the sign to national park marked the entrance, soon they reached the office.

“Give me ten minutes.” Kili asked the blond shyly.

He walked to the office with some documents and soon he came back with a key.

“So?” Fili asked with a smile.

“So we got a room. Tonight we’re strolling out, so let’s rest a bit and unpack.” Kili started the car and drove up to a long pavilion with staff quarters. “I’m not sure how much space we just got...” He noticed worried.

“You shouldn’t really worry about that...” Fili smiled as pulled out one of his bags.

Kili stopped and inhaled, he knew this was great standard for these places, so he couldn’t really complain. Normally a single bed would not bother him, but now...

“Comfy...” The blond noticed and dropped one of his bags. “What do you want to bring in?”

“Whatever we won’t need in the car.” The brunet inhaled.

After a few minutes one part of the room was piled up with bags and things. As they finished and the blond closed the door Kili gazed at him surprised.

“You said we have a little time to rest?” Fili inhaled deeply, taking in the foreign smells all around. The brunet nodded eagerly. “Do you want me to sleep on the floor? I could take a sleeping bag...” The blond noticed the uneasiness of the brunet. Somehow he felt unsure how this should go.

“I’m more used to sleeping on floors.” The brunet just shrugged.

“I might not seem like it, but I did my fair share of camping...” The blond laughed lightly. “I don’t want to be an inconvenience...”

“You’re not an inconvenience, it’s nice to have some company after so many months alone.” Kili shyly admitted. Somehow the blond seemed now awfully intimidating, but he was radiant and happy. But he just wanted to feel those lips on his again. He kept dreaming about it. When his eyes ventured to his lips, it was a cue the blond was waiting for.

He pressed their lips together feeling unsure, but so lustful he just couldn’t help himself. The strong hands pressing him against him, the hands venturing down his clothes, the demanding tongue and lips. No words were necessary, the bed was close enough, and soon their clothes were on the floor.

“It’s big enough for both of us.” Fili noticed shyly as Kili was resting on his chest.

“I believe it is.” Kili inhaled and smiled. “Are you ready for taking photos?”

“You’re going to be the one taking them.” Fili laughed. “I haven’t had a camera in my hands since high school.”

“And in high school?” Kili noticed wittily.

“I actually enjoyed it.” Fili admitted. “But later there was no time for hobbies or anything really...”

“Let’s find out...” Kili laughed and pulled out one o his basic cameras and handed it to Fili. “Figure it out!”

“It’s easy!” Fili easily turned it on, and began setting it. “I might not be a pro but I actually did play around with this stuff a bit...”

“Great... so we’ll see what you can do in reality...” Kili pushed some clothes at Fili and pulled on his trousers and t-shirt. “A nice short stroll into the wild. Get those boots I told you to take, you don’t want a snake to bite you...”

“Roger boss!” Fili smiled and pulled on his clothes.

“Sir, you’re not allowed to venture into that area without a guide...” One of the park employees tried to stop them, but Kili waved his clearance. “I’m sorry Sir.”

“Come on...” Kili walked silently, and to his surprise Fili managed to walk equally silently.

“Why are they so protective of this area?” Fili suddenly realised.

“Lions...” Kili whispered.

“What?” Fili stopped.

“No worries... I know what I’m doing...” Kili smirked at him. After sometime he stopped and pointed in the distance.

With ease he pulled his camera to his eyes, and Fili had to admit, Kili knew what he was doing.

After two hours of walking around and taking photos of the picturesque views they returned and Kili pulled out his laptop. “Let’s see what you got...” Kili easily pulled out the memory card from the camera and loaded the photos.

Fili sat on the bed behind him and watched the screen. “I’m probably horrible in comparison to you...”

“Not that bad...” Kili noticed. He gave Fili a few tips on what to improve and pulled out his card.

“May I?” Fili asked.

“Of course... but everything is copy right!” Kili kissed him and sat on the bed.

“Damn... how do you make them so good...” Fili gasped browsing the photos.

“Years of practise...” Kili shrugged.

“And huge talent...” Fili added.

“I’m hungry, let’s go to that posh tourist restaurant...” Kili laughed.

“There is a posh tourist restaurant?” Fili was surprised.

“And a posh hotel...” Kili shrugged. “But it’s more into town and we have to drive.”

“Why not stay there?” Fili asked slowly.

“Budget cuts.” Kili shrugged. “It’s also a bit too far away for what I need.”

“Let’s go!” Fili smiled.

\------

The week with Kili was the craziest experience of his life. They spent two days at the national park, later they went camping at Lake Victoria. The last three in a nice retreat with fantastic views on the lake. With everyday Fili was growing sure that Kili was a master in photography. Fili just loved the photos he saw, what Kili did with a camera was like magic. They saw the same thing, they took photos of the same things, but Kili’s photos were much better. Kili was stubborn in saying his were good as well, but Fili doubted that. It was beautiful, the time together was beautiful. Fili loved every minute in Kili’s arms. Getting a small taste of his life, left a huge bitter aftertaste about his own life. But the worse was going back home, back to the reality. Back to the dull job, to the kids and duties. Away from the love of his life. Away from his huge smile and entrancing eyes. Away from his kisses. Standing at the airport leaving Kili in Africa, was the worst thing in his life. Just a week was enough to know he would miss Kili more than anything or anybody in his life. But Fili could not imagine their worlds could actually collide. That was like the worst thing in the world. It was heartbreaking to be away from him. But that was his reality.


	4. Chapter 4

‘So when are you coming back?’ Fili wrote an e-mail as soon as he got back.

‘A week before Christmas.’ Kili replied.

‘Christmas might be a bit tight for me..’

‘I’m not asking for anything you can’t give... a dinner?’

‘Which airport are you flying to?’

‘New York. 17th December at 2:20 PM’

‘So a nice dinner?’

‘I’d love that. Later I’m flying to Alaska.’

‘When exactly?’

‘Not sure I haven’t booked the flight yet.’

‘What plans do you have for next year?’

‘No sure yet, my agents plans many of my trips.’

‘If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?’

‘I love New Zealand.’

‘A week in New Zealand with me sometime at the end of winter?’

‘We’ll talk about it in New York...’

‘Where are you staying there?’

‘Not sure, probably a hotel...’

‘You could stay with me at my place...’

‘I won’t have much time...’

‘Neither will I...’

‘I really like your photos... You should practise more, you could become as good as me...’

‘I seriously doubted that, you are fishing for compliments, aren’t you?’

‘Yeah, I just keep doing the same things every day, without someone to see, it’s all the same.’

‘You’re phenomenal at your job, I hope they are paying you enough...’

‘Enough... You really want to check me out?’

‘Of course I would want that...’

‘You’ll have to try harder...’

‘You know just how stubborn I can be...’

‘What’s your favourite colour?’

‘Green... like dark deep grass. Yours?’

‘Blue. I’ll pick you up at the airport... I’ll have three days for you...’

‘I’ll schedule my flight and arrange three days hopefully...’

‘Do you have a warm coat? It’s really cold here...’

‘I will have to buy something...'


	5. Chapter 5

Finding the right excuse to go to New York was easy, there was always urgent business in New York. Getting a few days off was easy. His heart demanding to see the only person he really wanted to see. The last weeks so dull and depressing, his family was worried he got sick during his trip. It was just the change, from utter happiness, to duties and family. From the hot Africa to the cold US. It was him, the lack of him, he just wanted to see him again, even if only for a moment. To hold him tight if only for a moment. To love him again if only for one more moment in his life.

Seeing Kili at the arrivals Fili’s heart jumped. Kili was even more tanned now, radiant and the smile on his face the moment he noticed him was priceless.

“Hey!” Kili stood there shyly, puzzled why Fili was holding a bag.

“Hi!” Fili came much closer with a tender smile, and he pulled him closer to a sensual kiss. “An early present...” He handed the bag.

Kili just smiled seeing the beautiful dark green and black winter coat. “You didn’t have to...”

“I didn’t want you to catch a cold right after you got out of the plane...” Fili pressed another kiss to his nose and helped him put on the coat.

“Thank you!” The radiant smile he got was the best reward.

“Let’s go!” Fili motioned him to go out. “I rented a big car knowing you like a lot of gear...”

“I have to have a lot of gear...” Kili admitted shyly.

Kili stood there puzzled as he entered Fili’s New York apartment. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. The idea that Fili was in another financial league hit him again. In Africa he didn’t think about it, but now it stood out painfully. Amazed he approached the window, he blinked surprised when Fili placed his favourite camera in his hand, but without thinking he just pulled it closer and began taking photos.

“That’s why I bought it. I feel in love with the view.” Fili embraced him from behind.

“It’s magnificent.” Kili gasped.

“In your photos it will probably look even better...” Fili kissed his neck and inhaled his smell. Still airy and African.

“In yours it would look as good...” Kili turned around in his arms and kissed him. “Mahal I would love to take photos of you...” Kili ripped off Fili’s clothes and traced hundreds of kisses on his naked skin. “You’re so beautiful...”

“You’re beautiful...” Fili’s hands were roaming his body greedily. Starved of his presence.

\------

Kili gazed at sleeping Fili and he could only think of one thing. A thing he hadn’t practised in years, but something he always kept with him just in case the urge would arise.

Now he pulled it out, and feeling as if his life made a circle, he began drawing. He was so beautiful, he loved his hair, his body, his eyes. He loved the smell of his skin, the warmth of his touch. Sitting there and drawing Kili slowly realised he had never loved anyone like that before, and he would never love anyone like that in his whole life. The distance in between them was huge, they were close, but not as close as he’d like. Fili never talked about his family, and Kili’s head was creating strange visions of a wife, kids, family. A family where there was no place for a lover. He was rich, much more than Bilbo, much more than Kili, despite making quite a lot especially in his modelling times. His success as a photographer gave him independence, but not at this scale. As his fingers were slowly creating on paper the person he loved so much, and he made a decision he would take anything Fili would give. Any minute of his time, any proof of love.

“Kee?” Fili gasped seeing him.

“I’m here...” Kili sat closer.

“What were you doing?” Fili embraced him sleepily.

“Take a look...” Kili urged him to open his eyes.

“You can draw?” Fili gazed at the picture surprised.

“Just a skill...” Kili shrugged. “You’re too beautiful... and somehow taking a photo without you knowing...”

“You can take photos of me... it’s just you can’t publish them or use them... for you, and only for you...” Fili’s raspy voice entranced him.

“I’d love that... to have a piece of you near my heart...” Kili pressed their lips together with force. He knew they had little time together left and he was planning to use every second.

In the afternoon they went shopping, and Fili was slightly puzzled with the number of things and types of things Kili was buying.

“Don’t look so surprised...” As Kili bought around thirty books.

“So why Alaska?” Fili finally managed to utter the person question torturing him.

“I don’t have any family if you think of people blood related... but I have some family I found on my life’s path.” Kili had no idea how to explain, he feared those questions and he hated explaining it to people.

“I don’t understand...” Fili gasped.

“And I was raised in a type of foster home... and well there are a lot of kids there, so when I show up, I must have enough presents for everyone.” Kili told him. “They are my family.”

Fili mused on that idea, he always had family, damn he had a really huge family. He was living with both his uncles and mother, and his kids. There were countless cousins, uncles and aunts in his life. The idea of having absolutely no one in the world sent chills down his spine. Kili did not ask about his family, their personal lives up till that point a forbidden topic. He just gazed at him.

“Buy presents for anyone you need, I won’t mind.” Kili’s word startled him.

“Kee... it’s just...” Fili whispered desperately.

“I know...” Kili kissed him disregarding everyone around them.

“I don’t want to hurt you...” Fili whispered.

“So don’t...” Kili whispered back. “I love buying presents... so let’s go crazy...” He smiled.

“Crazy you say?” Fili had wild sparks in his eyes.

They bought tones of stuff, Fili added some crazy presents for the kids for Kili to take with him, and Kili patiently walked around the shops with him buying presents for his family. It was strange to buy presents for people who they didn’t know, but just being together and doing it together felt nice.

“Let’s get some food... I’m tempted to try that beautiful kitchen of yours...” Kili suddenly told him.

“You seriously want to cook?” Fili asked. “We could go to any restaurant here... we could absolutely anything you would like... and you want to cook?”

“Yup!” Kili smiled and leaned in closer to whisper into his ear. “And I want to eat it naked in bed with you...”

“Now that really changes the picture...” Fili smiled as they carried the rest of the shopping to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Going to Alaska always felt right. It was the only real home he knew. With Bilbo in the beautiful home Bilbo inherited from his grandfather Mungo. Bilbo was the best person in the world, in fact only a few years older than him. Bilbo with a kind heart, and enough money to do what he wanted. And he wanted to help those in need. Kili was wild when Bilbo took him in, raised in the forest, without much love and care. He was first sent to Beorn, who lived nearby, but later the wise silent man decided Bilbo would manage him better. And he did. Kili still loved Beorn for teaching him hunting, shooting and understanding nature. But Bilbo was the closest person to him, and as he was growing older he helped Bilbo with all the other kids that showed up on his doorstep.

He loved going back, but this time it felt hollow without the one person he wanted to be with. Without the one person he loved.

“You’re finally here!” Nori ran down the stairs without a coat and helped him get some things from the car.

“It’s good to be home!” Kili gasped entering the huge house.

\----

“What’s bugging you?” Nori noticed gazing at him worried.

“What do you mean?” Kili sipped on his drink.

“You’re not like you... after all those trips you come back fired up... this time it’s as if you didn’t find anything, but you lost something...” Ori gently noticed.

“Don’t worry... I didn’t lose much...” Kili noticed and gasped.

“So what did you lose?” Nori gently asked.

“Just my sanity...” Kili inhaled desperately.

\-----

‘Merry Christmas.’

‘Merry Christmas.’

‘New Zealand?’

‘If you want, just tell me when...’

‘You don’t have another job now?’

‘Work on the spot for now.’

‘March?’

‘Sounds great... I’ll plan it...’

‘No... I want to plan it... you just come and have fun with me...’

‘Going anywhere with you would be fun... as long as you take me with you.’

‘That’s a promise.’

‘I’ll keep your word on that.’

\-----

Fili had absolutely no doubt when he planned their New Zealand trip. He booked great locations, and made sure the most important views were on tour. He dreamt about him, anytime he would rest is head to the pillow he could feel him right there, where he should be in his arms. Anytime he got a new short message his heart would beat loudly. Their trip to Africa the most pleasant memory in his life, their short days in New York, a thrilling episode. With every passing day his heart was demanding to be next to him. Sometime mind January Fili realised he was irrevocably in love. So deeply and madly in love, that nothing really mattered, nor his job nor his family.

\------

New Zealand was a dream come true, they thrived being next to each other. They loved being next to each other. Kili was a bit opposing to the lavish hotels, but he let Fili do whatever he wanted. He loved the smile on Fili’s face, and he would do anything to see him smile more. And he did, after every kiss, after every crazy time together, hiking, climbing, and having sex. He loved the spark of happiness in Kili’ eyes, and holding onto to him was slowly realising this was the only person for him in the world.

\------

‘Is there any place in the world you haven’t seen yet?’

‘I hate places where there are people... so I’ve always avoided Europe...’

‘Would you trust me?’

‘In what?’

‘I want to take you somewhere special... to a place I love...’

‘But?’

‘But it’s in Europe...’

‘I’d go anywhere as long as it’s fun...’

‘I’ll make it fun...’

‘I trust you will...’


	7. Chapter 7

“Kili’s it’s been three years.” Nori noticed as again at Christmas Kili was sulking even more than ever.

“It’s time you either break up, or become serious. You cannot continue like this, meeting several times a year...” Dori added seriously worried.

“If he can’t be with you, if he doesn’t want to be with you... maybe you should try your luck elsewhere...” Ori added.

“You don’t understand...” Kili shook his head.

“Then make us understand.” Bilbo asked gently.

“I love him... I cannot be with anyone else in my life...” Kili gasped. “He’s just the most important person in my life...”

“Kili seriously, this sneaking around, this distance is killing you!” Nori told him annoyed. “If he really loved you, he would be with you! Not three or four times a year, but always. If he loved you he would find a place in his life for you...”

Kili sat there with tears in his eyes and deep inside he knew they were right.

\------

“Fili... we have to talk.” Thorin called Fili into his office. Recently that was the only way to talk to him. Fili so busy most days he barely had time to eat.

“About?” Fili wanted to go back to his tasks.

“Sit down...” Thorin urged him to sit.

“Uncle?” Fili gazed at him surprised.

“Fili I have no idea what’s wrong, but you seem depressed...” Thorin began slowly. “Maybe it’s time to see a specialist.”

“There is no such need...” Fili gasped. “I’m fine...” He added unsurely.

“I thought these trips you do would build you up a bit, for sure you come back in a good mood, relaxed and rested, but something seems wrong...” Thorin gently told him. “Dis has been complaining you spend little time with the kids, and you don’t enjoy it, she says nothing brings you joy anymore.”

Fili just sat there stunned, and he didn’t say anything.

“We’re deeply worried...” Thorin told him. “Do you like your job?”

“Does that matter?” Fili shrugged. “I’m good at it, I think. My family needs me...”

“Fili, tell me what would make you most happy in the world?” Thorin gently asked trying to break the shell. Then he saw a single tear roll down Fili’s cheek. He had never seen Fili cry, not even when he broke his leg as a child. Not even when his father died and never came home. Fili never cried, but right now the tears was falling as if he was broken.

“I cannot have what I would like.” Fili noticed silently.

“Have you tried?” Thorin gently asked. “Tell me about the person who is so important to you, and yet you chose not to introduce this person to us... Make me understand.”

“There is nothing to understand.” Fili shrugged. “Our lives don’t go on the same paths, they occasionally cross and part again.”

“Give us a chance.” Thorin noticed. “Maybe we could make this work. Your kids deserve to have a full family again, and even if you remarry we would make it work.”

“It’s not that easy...” Fili gasped thinking of all the complications, his family might be tolerant towards a new marriage, but he doubted they expected the bride to be a man with a crazy career.

“Maybe it is...” Thorin noticed. “Try... because what you’re doing now is killing you...”

“Maybe...” Fili looked away and walked out feeling lifeless as always.


	8. Chapter 8

‘Have you ever been to Norway?’

‘No, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.’

‘Where would you like to go then?’

~7 days later~

‘Is there any place where you would like to go?’

~15 days of silence~

‘You’re making me worried... please write back something... anything...’

~46 days of silence~

‘What’s going on? If you don’t want to talk to me, just say so... but this silence is killing me...’

~50 days of silence~

‘It’s time to end it. I just can’t...’

‘Can you at least explain?’

‘No... Goodbye... and be happy.’

\----

Fili felt depressed even more, he saw the worried glares from his family. His work was at a decline, his family was asking too much. His oldest son Frerin was getting into trouble all the time and everything was simply unbearable. He missed him so much, and now feeling cut off, it was killing him. Not having him close was bad enough, not being with him every day was bad enough. But the silence was killing him.

“Frer is spending too much time in front of the computer, talk to him...” His mother tried to urge him to talk with the boy.

“Fine...” Fili gasped feeling down.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

“Hey what are you doing?” He opened the door slowly and saw Frerin on an armchair with the laptop in his lap.

“What do you care?” The boy growled. He was fifteen and slowly becoming extremely rebellious.

“I’d just like to know...” Fili felt defeated with the firm stare he got from his son.

The boy silently passed him the laptop. Fili sat down and gazed at the screen. It was some kind of blog. A travel blog.

“Are you planning to run away?” He asked the boy slowly.

“What do you care?” The boy growled with spite.

“I care.” Fili slowly noticed, the boy seeing the firm stare he stopped protesting.

“I just would like to see something different than this...” Frer noticed finally.

“It’s a very good website.” Fili noticed. “Do you know I’ve actually been there?” He said browsing the entries about Africa. Then his heart stopped seeing a picture he knew very well.

“You have?” The boy gazed at his father surprised. “During one of your excursions?”

“Yes. I visited many interesting places. Who writes this blog?” Fili asked slowly.

“He’s called Dare Oakenshield . He travels all over the world...” The boy began chatting enthusiastically and showing the website. “He wrote like several travel books, and published many albums. I’ve even seen his photos in National Geographic!”

“You’re a fan?” Fili asked gently worried about the sudden fascination his son was presenting.

“You could say so...” Frer noticed. “I’m just jealous... I wish I could do whatever I want... to travel the world, eat all different kinds of food, walk up to wild animals and take the best photos...”

“How is your drawing going?” Fili suddenly asked.

“I was actually thinking of dropping it and trying photography.” Frer confessed.

“We’re going to Greece this year, if you’d want I could teach you a thing or two.” Fili proposed.

“You know something about photography?” Frer was stunned.

“Give me a minute...” Fili walked to his office and brought in a box with CDs. “I’ve never shown this to anyone, but I’ve heard they are good.” He gently gave the boy the first disc.

“I wish I could see places like this... They are actually good.” The boy noticed with a grunt. “So will you teach me?”

“I will.” Fili assured him.

“If you go next time, could you please take me with you?” Frer suddenly asked.

“I’m not planning any more trips.” Fili noticed sadly.

“Why not? You’ve been going away for years now... why stop now?” Frerin asked curiously.

“Something changed, I don’t feel like it anymore. But we can go together to some nice places to practise photography.” Fili proposed.

“We could?” Frerin looked stunned. “You’d find time for me?”

“I’ll always find time for you, you’re my first born son.” Fili gently hugged him.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been six months since he last saw him. Six long dreadful painful months. Months full of such longing and heartache he couldn’t take it. He gazed around the VIP lounge feeling comfortable. He hated these places, ever since he stopped replying, he dreaded accidentally meeting him. But he was forced again to use the lounge again. His flight to Azerbaijan was delayed and he was not planning to sit in the normal lounge for hours in a huge crowd.

He wasn’t really surprised when the assistant asked him if someone could join him. He agreed knowing that not agreeing would make him an ass.

Soon someone walked in, and Kili looked up to notice two eyes he knew all too well. But the person standing in the doorway wasn’t Fili. It was a teenager, around sixteen. So similar to Fili that it nearly knocked Kili out. He was of similar height, he had the same hair but a bit longer. But the eyes were unmistakably Fili’s.

“Hi!” The boy finally grunted and sat on one of the armchairs, and pulled out a laptop form his bag.

“Have you seen my book?” A girl a few years younger walked in. “Good afternoon Sir!” she greeted Kili politely. She had long honey hair, slightly curly at the ends, and very warm blue eyes.

“In my bag...” The teenager just kicked his bag towards the girl, she hissed at him, and reached in for her book.

“Thank you Mr. Grumpy...” She grunted and sat down on of the armchairs.

“Where’s dad?” The blond boy asked the girl after some time.

“He got stuck with Rin at the candy shop...”The girl told him. The older boy grunted.

“Do you think they will buy some for us?” The girl asked in a gentle tone.

“I fucking hope so...” The boy grunted. “We’ve got three more hours of waiting...”

Frerin’s eyes gazed again at the man working on the laptop. He noticed this wasn’t just some businessman when they walked in. The man was the only person they saw in the lounge with jeans on. And professional trekking boots. The deep black eyes gazing at them curiously from time to time, were captivating. Frerin’s eyes caught the bag lying on the floor behind and immediately he knew what was inside. He was dead curious, but he had no idea how to start a conversation with someone he did not know.

“Can’t I have some hot dogs?” A child’s voice drew their attention to the door.

“No... We’re ordering lunch together.” A firm male voice replied.

A voice Kili knew all too well. He gazed at the door with a sudden ting of fear in his gut. Just like before meeting a tiger face to face.

“But Dad I want hot dogs!” The boy insisted.

“We’re having pizza...” The man replied calmly and guided the child in. “I’m glad to see you both didn’t get lost...” Fili grunted at his two older kids and pushed Rin to sit in one of the chairs. Then his eyes caught the sight of their unexpected lounge companion. “Hi!” He put on his best smile despite the huge ache that passed his heart, seeing the one person he wanted and didn’t want to see at the same time.

“Hi!” Kili replied calmly. He gazed at the youngest boy, surprised with his really dark hair, the other two kids looked like little copies of Fili, despite the girl having a bit darker hair.

“Kids, this is my friend Kili. Kili these are Frer, Angie and Rin.” He made the introductions quickly.

“You’re a friend of dad’s?” The older boy immediately asked with huge curiosity.

“Where are you going this time?” Fili sat down on the chair closest to Kili, trying to feel calm.

“Azerbaijan.” Kili replied. “That is if they unsuspended air traffic over Europe.”

“What?” Fili growled.

Kili passed him his laptop without a word. Fili read the news on the website and passed the laptop back.

“They still haven’t announced it yet...” Fili noticed.

“That doesn’t mean they won’t... they are probably trying to wait it out, or some big fish is too chicken to make the call and cancel all flights.” Kili noticed with a smile.

“I’m hungry!” The youngest announced.

“No news there, you’re always hungry!” Fili replied swiftly. And the eight year old boy made a pout.

“We’re hungry too...” Angie quickly added.

“What’s interesting in Azerbaijan?” The teenager asked Kili, in a desperate motion to connect to him. The way the boy was glaring at him with some kind of fascination was making Kili uneasy.

“It’s a small country on the edge of Asia and the Middle East. It’s got some great mountain views.” Kili explained knowing he could not ignore the boy.

“Are you going to take photos?” The boy insisted.

“That’s what I do.” Kili easily admitted, not sure how much Fili wanted him to get to know his kids. The idea that Fili had three kids was drilling his heart. And probably a wife. There definitely was no room for him in any part of Fili’s life.

“So you travel and take photos?” Angie joined in with curiosity.

“Pretty much yes.” Kili quickly answered.

“Do you take photos of people, nature or animals?” Angie asked again honestly curious.

“All kinds of things. I love animals and nature, but for a long time I worked taking photos of people.” Kili easily explained, ignoring the surprised glare he got from Fili. They never really talked about his career as such.

“And what do you do when you’re not travelling?” Rin suddenly asked.

“Then I’m preparing for another journey...” Kili shrugged under the questions.

“Wouldn’t you prefer to just stay at home and play video games?” Rin asked puzzled.

“I don’t really have a home. So no, travelling is easier.” Kili answered honestly, and saw four pairs of blue eyes gaze at him in shock.

“Can’t you stay with your family?” Angie asked him slowly.

“I don’t have any family.” Kili admitted. The shock in those blue eyes turned into terror.

“No family?” Rin was puzzled with such an option.

“Kids, we shouldn’t really be asking these questions.” Fili took a stand.

“So where are you going?” Kili asked them changing the topic.

“Greece, to grandpa Thorin’s house.” Angie explained. “We go there every year.”

“But it’s the first time we’re going only with dad...” Frer admitted.

“Normally we go with grandma and grandpa.” Rin immediately added. “Greece is nice.”

“Have you been to Greece?” Angie asked.

“No, never, I avoid Europe.” Kili admitted.

“Why?” Rin shot back.

“Too crowded and urbanised. I prefer nature.” Kili answered.

“Pizza?” Fili changed the topic pointing at the menu.


	10. Chapter 10

After three hours of sitting there, chatting and eating pizza, it became evident no planes were flying to Europe.

“But we can’t go home...” Angie noticed. “Our holiday just started....” She whined.

“Let’s go home! I want to play video games!” Rin shouted with enthusiasm.

“You promised to teach me photography...” Frer gazed at Fili with a huge demand in his eyes.

“There are plenty of places to see in America.” Kili gently added.

“Like?” Angie asked.

“Where would you go?” Frer asked quickly grasping any chance to talk to Kili.

“Hiking. I feel like a long hike in the forest or mountains.” Kili told him with a smile.

“What if your trip to Azerbaijan doesn’t happen?” Fili asked slowly.

“I will probably go to Alaska and stay with my friends there.” Kili told them. “And go hiking.”

“What’s hiking?” Rin suddenly asked.

“It’s long walking in the woods or mountains.” Angie explained to him in a motherly tone.

“That’s boring, why would anyone do that?” Rin noticed disappointed.

“To take the best pictures.” Frer answered.

“Not only... I like just feeling nature all around. The air there is different, even food and water taste different after a few hours of walking.” Kili elaborated.

“Really?” Rin gazed with disbelief.

Fili gazed at them and with a strange smile and left with his cell phone in hand.

He came back several minutes later, and gazed at Kili and the kids with a smile.

“Dad is up to something...” Angie whispered to Frer.

“Since we are not flying to Europe... and obviously we have to stay in America, I found us a second option.” Fili smiled at them.

“What’s the catch?” Frer immediately noticed.

“We need to take an expert with us, I’m not going to risk get eating by a bear...” Fili gazed at Kili with a huge spark in his eyes.

Kili looked into four pair of blue eyes feeling panic kick in. “Where exactly?”

“West Virginia, I just got permission to use Dwalin’s hunting cabin.” Fili explained.

“So we’re going hiking?” Frer gazed at him surprised.

“Yup!” Fili nodded. “And we’re kidnapping the expert...” He loved the way Kili’s eyes were gazing at him wide and surprised.

“We need to get back our luggage.” Kili noticed soundly.

“And we need a car...” Frer noticed.

“I’ll handle the car with Rin, you Frer get the luggage, and you Angie make sure our expert doesn’t get lost...” Fili quickly got them organised. “We’ll meet at the entrance in half an hour.”

“Let’s go dad!” Rin grabbed his hand.

Fili grabbed Rin’s hand, and with a smile he headed towards car rentals. But his eyes ventured further, and he saw an information point.

“Where is the nearest car dealer?” He asked the woman politely.

“I’m not sure Sir...” She noticed slowly.

“Fine, come on.” He lifted Rin and walked to the nearest taxi.

“Car dealer?” The taxi driver smiled. “Just five minutes away.” He noticed with a smile.

“Great, could you take us there?” Fili smiled.

“Jump in!” The driver smiled. “There is a Volkswagen dealer, and a used car dealer.”

“We were thinking something big and American.” Fili noticed.

“So the car dealer.” The driver nodded.

\-----

“So what do you think?” Fili grabbed Rin and lifted him so the boy could see the car better.

“It’s freaking amazing!” Rin smiled loudly.

“Would you like to go on a road trip in that?” Fili asked.

“I’d love to...” Rin grabbed his neck enthusiastically, not really recognising the spontaneous man to be his father.

“Great, let’s buy it...” Fili carried the boy to the office.

When they drove up to the airport and parked the car, they easily spotted the group waiting for them.

“Less luggage than normal?” Fili joked seeing only five bags on Kili’s trolley.

“I planned only a short trip.” Kili smiled back and pushed the cart.

“So which car?” Angie gazed around the parking lot.

“Guess...” Fili smirked.

“You can’t be serious...” Frer gazed at the car Rin pointed.

The priceless smile he saw on Kili’s face was worth all the money in the world.

“Are you going through middle age crisis or what? I know you’re forty and all, but this is so not like you...” Frer began talking.

“Do you mind?” Fili pointed at the huge truck.

“If middle age crisis means you’re finally becoming fun, then no dad, I don’t mind at all...” Frer laughed and began packing their bags.

Kili just smiled and pulled out his GPS and made himself comfortable on the front seat.

“So what now?” Angie asked from the back seat.

“Now we go shopping.” Kili told her calmly.

“What?” Fili gazed at him surprised.

“What were you expecting? Kili noticed. “You wanted an expert so you’re getting expert advice. I doubt you packed hiking boots for Greece, or insect repellent or other things we might need...”

“Where to?” Fili asked turning on the car.

“To the gas station.” Kili pointed to the fuel and turned on the gps. “And then we need gear for you and the kids, and we need to buy food and other things.”

“Food?” Frer noticed surprised.

“We need to eat something...” Kili pointed out.

“Well if dad cooks, we won’t eat anything...” Rin added.

“Relax he can actually cook...” Fili noticed.

“He can?” Rin squeaked.

“He cooks, he drives, and he spots bears, he tracks animals and he knows how to make the best photos in the world.” Fili laughed.

“He’s a keeper.” Angie noticed. “Can we adopt him or something? As a family?”

“We should.” Rin added with a huge smile.

“We’ll have to think of something.” Fili smiled as they drove up to a shop Kili pointed to.

“What kind of shop is this?” Frer noticed surprised.

“A pro hunting stuff shop...” Fili noticed surprised.

“The best gear for what we need...” Kili pulled them inside. “Fili start with getting them some camouflage clothes.”

“And what about you?” Fili noticed.

“I’m gathering gear...” Kili took a trolley and began packing everything he thought necessary, starting from insect repellent, going to flash lights, hats, sun tan oil, and anything really he could think of.

When he came to the clothes department Fili was in a panic.

“Organization. Boots first.” Kili pointed out.

“But I don’t like them...” Angie noticed.

“It’s not about liking, it’s about not breaking your leg while hiking.” Kili told her calmly. “Blue or green?” He limited the choice.

“Green.” She finally picked.

“Try them on and walk around.” Kili gave her a box.

“Rin what’s your size?” Kili asked.

But the boy looked puzzled. “Try these.” He quickly found a pair for Frer as well.

Then he went around and packed in several different t-shirts, most kids clothes came in size depending on height so he just put a lot of random stuff in.

“Are we set?” Fili asked as Kili was slowing down with putting things in the trolley.

“Do you have a limit on your credit card?” Kili asked with a smile.

“Nope, no limit.” Fili nodded.

“So we need a few more things.” Kili noticed and headed towards the gun department.

“What?” Frer noticed surprised. “We’re not actually going hunting?”

“Nope, but we need to be prepared.” Kili noticed.

“Can I help you sir?” The assistant asked Kili calmly.

“I’d like a dart gun.” Kili told her calmly.

“What kind of darts?” The assistant asked calmly.

“Tranquilizer.” Kili made the decision fast.

“Why are you buying a gun?” Fili asked worried.

“Not a gun, but a dart gun. If we actually do meet a bear, we don’t want to get your family hurt...” Kili made him realise.

“So are we ready?” Frerin asked as tones of equipment they bought was stuffed into the car.

“Is there any food at that cabin?” Kili asked seriously.

“Not sure...” Fili gasped.

“How long do you have?” Kili asked.

“Two weeks?” Fili gasped.

“Cool, so we’re buying food for two weeks.” Kili made them realise.

“Somewhere here?” Fili asked slightly worried.

“Hell no, it would rot in the car...” Kili laughed. “Give me the address, we’ll find the best shop on the way there.”

“Last text on my phone...” Fili passed him the phone. Kili first tapped in the address in the car GPS, but it did not show much having problems with the remote location.

Kili just smiled and pulled out his laptop, and pulled his gps in. After a few minutes, using Bluetooth he loaded the route to the car gps.

“How in Mahal’s name did you do that?” Frer gasped surprised.

“I’ll show you later...” Kili gazed at him.

“Is it me, or are you an expert on outdoors, not computers?” Fili asked surprised.

“I’m really good with computers as well.” Kili laughed.

“Do you mind if I continue my book?” Angie asked bored with the road.

“Do whatever you want within reason...” Fili told her.

“Great! So I’ll play on my phone...” Frer noticed.

“How far is it?” Rin asked worried as they were driving on.

“Sixteen more hours...” Kili told them grimly.

“Great... good that this thing is actually really comfortable...” Frer sat comfortably in the back.


	11. Chapter 11

They stopped at a gas station, Kili gazed at the children sleeping in the back.

“I’ll get some food and a coffee and I’m driving.” He told Fili tenderly.

“That would be great...” Fili yawned.

“Tank the car...” Kili smiled at him and walked to the shop. He bought a big strong coffee, and a few hot dogs and chips.

“Hot dogs?” Rin immediately sensed the food.

“Toilet break?” Angie immediately woke up as well.

“Both, go to the toilet, wash your hands and then hot dogs.” Kili instructed them.

“I’m too sleepy to walk...” Rin complained and stretched.

“Fine!” Kili smiled as Frer and Angie got out of the car and walked to the toilet. With a huge smirk he grabbed Rin, who immediately began squeaking and giggling.

“No hot dogs before toilet and washing hands!” Kili put the boy on his shoulders and laughing he carried him all the way to the toilet.

They were back within a moment and the kids after an inspection of hands each got a hot dog.

“I also bought some snacks.” Kili pushed a bag at them. “But leave some for your dad...”

“Eye Captain!” Rin saluted and munched down on his hot dog, finally happy he got his favourite food.

“Why didn’t you get a coffee for me?” Fili complained when he returned to the car and got in the passenger seat.

“You’re sleeping... I’m driving. I bought you an energy drink for the morning. Now you should just go to sleep...” Kili gently told him.

“Are you sure you can drive?” Fili asked worried.

“I’m fine.” Kili smiled at him and started the car. “Are you three comfortable back there?”

“This would be fun if it wouldn’t be so boring...” Frer complained.

“Try to get some sleep, we’ll be there in the morning.” Fili gently assured him. The kids snuggled in and leaned against each other. Frer against the door, Angela leaning against him, and Rin in her lap.

Kili drove with confidence, he never had problems driving at night. The coffee kept him up.

“Fee... we’re almost there...” He gently woke Fili up.

“Where?” Fili gazed around unconscious.

“At the last shop.” Kili told him. “Stay in the car, I’ll do the shopping.”

“Won’t you need some help?” Fili asked puzzled.

“I’m a grown man... I can do the shopping...” Kili smiled.

“Can I go to the toilet?” Angie asked.

“Go and help Kili do the shopping when you’re done...” Fili asked her.

“Yes Dad...” She stretched and walked towards the shopping centre.

Most of the shops were closed, but the supermarket was 24/7 so they walked in and did the shopping. When they came back, the three boys were stretching and running around the car.

“Some training before the hike?” Kili smiled at them.

“Where are we going to put all that?” Rin asked curiously.

“In the back...” Kili shrugged.

“He’s a master of packing...” Fili noticed with a smirk.

“Has everyone been to the toilet?” Kili made sure as he got behind the wheel again.

“So what’s at this address?” Frer asked curiously gazing at the gps.

“The person taking care of the house while Dwalin is away. You can call them a house maintenance service....”Fili explained.

“And they will just give you the keys?” Kili asked surprised.

“Dwalin organised it all, we just need to stop get the keys and get there.” Fili explained.

“So that’s not our final address?” Frer complained.

“It’s not far later...” Fili explained.

“Have you ever actually been there?” Rin asked curiously.

“Yup, several times...” Fili smiled at them.

“Good!” Kili winked at him and focused on the road.

When they got the keys, and Fili typed in the new address the gps did not find it again.

“No worries, I know the way from here.” Fili noticed and gave Kili the direction.

“A hunting cabin you said?” Kili asked as they drove up Dwalin’s place.

“Well the name is an exaggeration...” Fili smirked at him happily, he loved the surprise on Kili’s and the kids’ faces as they arrived in front of the beautiful huge house in the woods Dwalin built. “It’s a pretty posh luxurious hunting cabin, meeting the best standards...”

“Let’s unpack!” Kili announced motivating the kids to move. “Luggage into bedrooms, food in the kitchen, equipment in the living room.”

“Yes Sir!” Rin saluted.

“I’ll handle the food, kids luggage and gear!” Fili began taking bags and carrying them into the house.

After a very busy half an house the kids sat on the huge sofas in the living room with a loud yelp. “We’re hungry!” Frerin announced.

“I’m on it!” Kili smiled.

“You need to get some sleep!” Fili noticed.

“No thanks mom!” Kili laughed and walked to the kitchen. He love hearing the kids laugh as he walked out.

“Can we watch something?” Rin noticed.

“Of course we can!” Fili turned on the TV and turned it off immediately.

“Dad...” Frerin was all red, Angie gasped and Rin looked at them puzzled.

“What’s wrong?” Kili asked gazing in front the kitchen. Fili rushed to him and leaned in and whispered into his ear ‘Dwalin left a porn film on...’ Kili burst out with laughter and nearly dropped dead.

“Food time!” He yelled into the living room.

“Finally!” Frerin gasped and darted to the kitchen.

“What was that? Can I see more?” Rin asked, but the strange silence he got as an answer silenced him as well. “Did I say something wrong?” He noticed with a pout.

“Great breakfast!” Angie took some eggs and sausage.

“Are you sure you don’t need any sleep?” Fili asked Kili noticing he was slightly swaying.

“Maybe a bit...” Kili admitted.

“We can handle ourselves today, you go and rest a bit.” Fili told him gently.

“But get up for lunch...” Rin insisted. “Dad really is hopeless in the kitchen...”

“I’ll get up for lunch... and I’ll teach you three how to make it...” Kili smiled at them.

“But we’re kids... kids don’t cook!” Angie noticed.

“You never watched Masterchef Junior?” Kili asked them.

“We certainly have some time to do so now...” Frerin noticed with a smile.

“Come on, I’ll show you to your room...” Fili motioned him.

“Did you bring in all my gear?” Kili asked him with a smile as they walked up the stairs.

“Just like you like it...” Fili smiled at him and opened the door.

Kili didn’t even blink seeing Fili’s bags next to his. “I’m being kidnapped again?” Kili joked.

Instead of answering Fili pulled him closer and sealed their lips with a tender kiss.

“I’m happy you’re here with us...” Fili kissed him and held him tightly.

“Fili what about your wife?” Kili gasped.

“My wife is dead... it’s been almost nine years now...” Fili gasped and kissed him again.

“But your kids...” Kili gasped in between kisses.

“They adore you...” Fili kissed him. “Get some sleep Kee and I’ll wake you up around lunchtime.”

\----

Kili woke up feel still a bit tired but he decided to get up and get lunch going.

When he walked down there was no one in the living room, so he just walked into the kitchen and put on some pasta. And he began making some fresh pesto sauce.

“You’re a mind reader or what?” Fili asked from the doorway.

“Or what...” Kili joked. “You were running?” He asked seeing Fili tired, the kids soon walked in equally drained.

“We trained football!” Angie announced.

“You play football?” Kili gazed at Frer.

“Yup! Just like dad I’m the team Captain!” Frer said with pride.

“I should have known...” Kili smiled.

“What’s for lunch?” Rin asked impatiently.

“Green stuff...” Kili joked.

“I hate broccoli!” Rin immediately retorted.

“Well who said anything about broccoli?” Kili smiled at the child.

Soon he placed four plates in front of them and gave them some forks. Rin was suspicious about the green pasta, but noticing there was nothing else for lunch and he was really hungry, he decided to try. Without grandma around, without the chef and staff, the child felt a bit strange.

Kili gazed at them, and suddenly he realised the kids were pretty spoilt. They must have a good life, with Fili, with his parents living with them. From the conversation with the kids he quickly learnt they had house staff and a chef at home. He wondered how they would react to his dinner idea...

“So are you ready?” Kili asked them slowly.

“Ready for?” Frer was sitting on the edge of the chair impatiently.

“Our first hike...” Kili smiled.

“Today?” Angie seemed surprised.

“Today.” Kili smiled at her. “Everyone get a shower, and put on the clothes we’ve bought and boots.”

“Roger Captain!” Rin saluted and rushed upstairs.

“I’m dead tired...” Frer complained.

“Don’t be lazy!” Fili scolded him gently.

“Fine fine, I’m going!” Frer got up and walked upstairs.

“Come on!” Fili urged Angie to get up and he winked at Kili.


	12. Chapter 12

“Ten minutes?” Kili smiled closing the door.

“That will be enough...” Fili kissed him and pulled him towards the bathroom firmly with a desperate growl.

Sometime later as they were getting ready, Kili gazed at Fili and stopped him before going on. “What if the kids...”

“Then nothing... I’m not ashamed of you, and I’m not going to hide this relationship form anyone...” Fili kissed him deeply.

“You’re serious?” Kili asked in a trembling voice.

“I’m serious.” Fili gazed deep into his eyes.

“The kids are either waiting or they need help preparing...” Kili noticed.

Fili kissed him one last time and opened the door.

The found Frerin waiting in the living playing on his phone, but the younger kids were not there.

“I’ll handle Rin, you handle Angie.” Kili quickly decided and went to the boy’s room.

“Hey... right clothes... but where are your boots?” Kili noticed the boy already half dressed. Soon they walked down to see Angie with two pony tails and in khaki trousers and a nice camouflage t-shirt.

“We’re ready?” Fili smiled.

“Nope, not quite...” Kili smiled and pulled out two cameras. “Come here...” He pointed at Frer. After a short instruction he told the boy to just take photos of anything he liked. He handed the second camera to Fili.

“What about you?” Angie asked curiously.

“My baby is right here...” Kili pointed to the camera bag. “Let’s go take a look around.”

After a few minutes walking Kili began talking. He told the kids about the tracks he just saw, he pointed to fox tracks and to squirrel nests.

After nearly an hour of walking he pointed to the most interesting track.

“This is a bear. Judging by the size of the print it’s most probably a black bear around four years old, so he’s pretty young.” Kili explained.

“Are there bears here?” Angie seemed really scared.

“Don’t worry...” Kili assured her. “The track is at least a week old, he’s long gone.” He told her gently. “Trust me most bears in America avoid humans, and if not don’t you worry one bit, I won’t let anything hurt you.”

“You really are an expert when it comes to wildlife...” Fili noticed surprised with the detailed information Kili gave the kids.

“I’ve learnt more today than from a year of biology at school!” Frer added gazing with amazement at Kili.

“Just wait to what two weeks will do!” Fili laughed.

“This is the best holiday ever!” Rin announced running around.

“Where does he get all that energy from?” Kili was truly surprised.

“Must be your cooking... I was actually surprised he ate lunch, normally he’s extremely picky...” Fili whispered to Kili.

“You spoil him too much...” Kili whispered back.

“That’s what you get when you live with your mom and two uncle’s and everyone focuses on them... And Rin is the favourite...” Fili gently told him.


	13. Chapter 13

After the first few text messages about the suspension of flights Dis was pretty surprised Fili did not call her. When he finally did call, he said they were going to Dwalin’s cabin for the two weeks instead of Greece. But the truth finally spilt when Angie called her. Dis just smiled and walked to Thorin’s office.

“Guess what?” She smiled at her favourite brother.

“They are not coming home yet?” Thorin noticed.

“They went to Dwalin’s cabin for the two weeks...” She told him with a huge smile.

“The mountains and forests? I wonder how he managed to drag them over there...” Thorin smiled at the vision in his head.

“The question is not how... the question is with who... Angie said they met Fili’s friend at the airport... and now Fili’s friend Kili is with them... and she sounded enchanted by this person whoever she might be...” Dis told him with a smile.

“Do you think this is the person with whom Fili has been disappearing for his trips?” Thorin asked her slowly.

“You tell me... this Kili is a wildlife expert of some kind, travelling the world and taking photos...” Dis smiled at him. “Angie said Kili could read bear tracks, cook and her amazement was beaming on the phone.”

Thorin just smiled. “So you think he finally manned up to introduce his lover to his family?”

“More like they bumped into each other by accident and couldn’t pretend not to know each other and it simply happened. So fate is on our side.” Dis smiled.

“So would you like to swing by and meet your future daughter in law?” Thorin smirked.

“You’re reading my mind!” Dis smiled happily.

\-----

When Thorin called in Dwalin to get the address of his cabin, Dwalin was so stunned with the news that Fili was on holiday with his lover and kids at the same time, the tall man laughed in such a way that Thorin knew they would have a lot of company.

“So you really think Fili actually brought this mysterious person he’s been seeing?” Gimli laughed to Dwalin.

“Let’s drop by and find out.” Dain smirked.

“Sounds like a plan!” Dwalin grunted and went to pack.

\-----

Dis hated travelling by car, so when they got out of the jet and got into the car, Thorin had to be as patient as ever not to strangle her halfway.

“So what do you know about this cabin?” Dis suddenly asked him thinking practically for a change.

“It’s really big...” Thorin assured her. “So ever if Dwalin and crew so up, and I bet they will... we should get a room each.”

“Fine... Is there any staff?” She huffed.

“I doubt it.” Thorin grunted.

As they arrived Dis gazed around critically. “Whose car is that?” She pointed to the big truck.

“Who knows...” Thorin walked to the front door. “Seems like no one is home...” He noticed.

“What do we do now?” Dis huffed.

“I’m going for a stroll around.” Thorin smirked at her and her elegant shoes.


	14. Chapter 14

“Seems we got some company...” Kili whispered to Fili as they were coming back from a very emotional trip to see the sunrise over the mountains. The kids dead tired but smiling and happy.

“Grandpa!” Rin ran towards Thorin and the tall man lifted the boy with ease.

“You look like a war veteran!” Thorin joked at the camouflage style clothes.

“Courage my love...” Fili whispered to Kili. They were comfortable with each other, but not very open in public, so both of them betted the kids didn’t really realise what was between them. But no matter how you looked at it, the kids just loved Kili and worshiped the ground he walked on. Rin ate anything Kili cooked, even broccoli, Frer kept asking for more photography tips, and Angie always helped out in the kitchen.

“Hi uncle!” Fili greeted Thorin after the kids had been hugged and clutched.

“Hi!” Thorin pulled him into a warm hug, surprised with the clothes, but the real surprised happened when he looked next to Fili and saw Kili for the first time. Thorin being a master of control chocked down the shock and calmly extended his hand.

“I’m Thorin!” He greeted the younger man.

“Kili, it’s a pleasure Sir.” Kili did not lose his control.

“Kee I’m hungry!” Rin announced and pulled Kili by the hand towards the house.

“Let’s go!” Fili hugged Thorin and pulled him towards the house.

“Grandma!” Rin ran towards Dis clearly exuberant to see her. “This is Kili! Kili meet my grandma!” The child took over the introduction. Under the shocked and stern glare Kili felt like disappearing. The man was already scary, but the woman standing next to him now was simply terrifying. He felt like running.

“Hi Mom!” Fili kissed her cheek and stood right next to Kili sensing something was deeply wrong with Kili’s reaction to Dis and the other way round.

“I’m hungry!” Rin reminded Kili.

“Yeah let’s go get some lunch...” Kili pulled out the keys.

“Can I help?” Angie immediately ran after them.

“Of course darling.” Kili assured her and welcomed her into the house.

“Why are you all so tired...” Thorin suddenly noticed.

“We woke up at 3 am, just to walk nearly three hours to take photos at sunrise and we just came back now...” Frer told them. “You can’t even imagine how beautiful the sunrise is over the mountains...” The boy continued to tell them about how magnificent it was an experience.

“Go and help out!” Fili urged him to go into the house.

Once Frer closed the door, he gazed at Thorin, whose eyes were steel blue. Which never meant anything good. His mother’s eyes were cold as well.

“Who is that?” Dis finally growled.

“That’s Kili.” Fili said simply.

Dis gasped annoyed. “Why are you acting like it’s nothing special you’re sleeping around with a man?” She told him in a low whisper.

“And what’s bad about that?” Fili told her firmly.

“My son is not going to be a sodomite!” Dis huffed.

“Wake up mom it’s the twenty first century, I can sleep with anyone I feel like... Live with it, or just shut up.” Fili held his ground. The way the kids loved Kili made him feel this was best both for them and for him. They all needed him.

“Are you going through some middle age crisis?” Dis spat at him.

“I’m absolutely fine. I’m finally doing what feels right.” Fili told her calmly.

“What’s right about that...?” Dis retorted.

“I’m glad you finally decided to come out.” Thorin interrupted in a gentle tone. “It’s your life and it’s your choice. And I will support any decision you make. Your kids love him, you love him, that’s all that matters to me.” Thorin grabbed Fili’s arm, who was too stunned to react. “I love you kid, so I’d like to get to know him better.”

“I’d really like that uncle!” Fili noticed with a smile.

“What?” Dis huffed.

“You can wait in the car till you calm down.” Thorin grunted at her and pulled Fili towards the house.

\-----

When Dwalin, Dain and Gimli arrived, Dis got out of the car, and without a word followed them into the house.

The smell of the lunch was really tempting.

“Good that we got a head’s up!” Fili laughed seeing them. “Come in lunch is almost ready...”

In the kitchen they could hear a buzzing of children chatter.

Dis did not say a word, but Gimli, Dain and Dwalin immediately approached Fili.

“Sit down!” Thorin scolded them coming from the kitchen with a platter full of tacos.

“Mexican?” Fili smiled.

“The kids don’t eat Mexican...” Dis huffed.

“If they don’t we'll gladly eat it all! Smells divine!” Gimli laughed.

“They do eat Mexican... they even cook it!” Fili informed Dis with a smirk. He rushed to the kitchen to help get the food on the table on the deck.

“Uncle Dwalin!” Frer laughed carrying in a basket full of deliciously smelling corn bread.

“Hey kid!” Dwalin smiled at the boy. “So how do you like my house?”

“Great! But the mountains here are beautiful!” Frer began talking about all the trips they did in the area and the three men just gazed surprised.

Soon Kili walked in with Angie and Rin.

“Tacos tacos tacos, beef tacos, chicken tacos, and green tacos...” Rin was chanting carrying a plate with green looking tacos.

“Smells great kid!” Dain noticed.

“This is Kili!” Fili made the introduction. “These are my cousins, Dwalin, Dain and Gimli.”

“Hi!” Dwalin did not even blink seeing the ‘girlfriend’ being in fact a ‘boyfriend’.

“Great to finally meet you!” Dain smiled honestly and friendly.

“I’m glad you finally civilized this guy!” Gimli pointed at Fili. “He was no fun!”

“Dad is really fun now!” Frer admitted with a smirk.

“Dig in!” Kili smiled.

“Can I have the beef taco?” Rin asked and waited for Kili to put it on his plate.

“You cooked all this?” Dain realised the tacos were all homemade.

“I had the best three sous chefs!” Kili joked.

“I thought you didn’t like Mexican...” Dis gazed at Rin.

“Kili is the master chef!” The boy declared with conviction.

“Indeed he is...” Thorin smiled biting down.


	15. Chapter 15

Thorin later sat down with Fili as the kids were playing around with Dain, Dwalin, Gimli and Kili in the garden.

“So how serious are you?” Thorin asked him slowly.

“Serious? I’m one hundred percent sure... That’s not the problem...” Fili gasped.

“So what is?” Thorin noticed.

“Apart from mom?” Fili gasped. “Kili’s job means he’s always somewhere else... and I can’t just imagine asking him to move in with mom in the house...”

“Have you talked with him about it?” Thorin asked him gently.

“I’m too scared...” Fili gasped.

“You face me and your mom, and a part of the family. There is nothing left to be scared about.” Thorin told him. “You’re both welcome to move in Erebor as a couple, or I could give you the keys to any other house which belongs to us.”

“Thank you uncle.” Fili told him slowly.

“It’s really good to see you happy for a change...” Thorin grunted with a low chuckle. “Your boyfriend is actually pretty cute... Let’s say it this way, you’re the first to confront the family openly, but that doesn’t mean you’re the only one..” He winked at Fili and pointed towards Dwalin and Gimli.

“You’re kidding me?” Fili gasped with realisation.

“Nope... You can add me to the list as well.” Thorin noticed. “So you’re not alone in this, and I’ll always have your back.”

“What about mom?” Fili asked feeling unsure.

“Don’t worry, she’ll come to her senses. I think she’s just jealous the kids love Kili so much...” Thorin noticed with a smile. “So just go and talk to him.”

“I will. Thank you again uncle!” Fili smiled feeling a huge weight come off his shoulders.

\------

When they finally were alone after putting all the kids to bed, Fili was really hesitant how to start the conversation.

“What’s bugging you?” Kili asked suddenly feeling his nervousness.

“I think we need to talk.” Fili began slowly but he saw panic in Kili’s eyes.

“Do you like my kids?” He asked slowly.

“I love your kids... they are really great...” Kili noticed not sure what Fili was suggesting.

“Could you actually manage with seeing them regularly?” Fili asked gently.

“Easily.” Kili shrugged. “What are you suggesting?”

“I know you love your job, the travelling and everything... but when you come back you could stay with us. I’d like you to have a home with us.” Fili told him slowly.

“You mean in your family home?” Kili asked in a tense voice.

“Not necessarily...” Fili admitted. “If you would prefer more privacy we could live in another house, just us and the kids.”

“Let me get this right, you want me to drop by anytime I’m in the states?” Kili gently asked him feeling panicky.

“No, not like drop by. I mean come home to us.” Fili repeated again. “I want you to be the key part in our family. To live with us.”

Kili sat there unsure how to react, on one hand that was his biggest dream, especially when he met the kids and learnt Fili was a widower, but his job...

“Live like permanently?” Kili finally asked.

“I... I don’t want to keep you in a cage... I know you need freedom, nature and travelling... but I’d like at least a part of you with me... Live with us, and if it works out, I’d like you to marry me...” Fili finally spat out what he really wanted.

Kili sat there stunned. “Marry you?”

“Only if you’d like...” Fili did not want to put any pressure on Kili, somehow he could sense this was a delicate topic. “I want to be with you till the end of my life...”

Kili inhaled deeply and gazed at him. “I don’t know what to say.” Kili mumbled feeling panicked.

“Think about it, I don’t want to force you or push you. I’d just really like to be with you, not only four times a year, but as often as possible.” Fili told him. “I love you.” He added looking deep into Kili’s deep eyes.

“I need to walk...” Kili ran out and rushed to the woods.

Fili just gasped and lay on the bed.

\-----

Kili walked and walked and finally pulled out his phone.

“Hey high time you called me!” Nori grunted. “But why the hell are you calling at night!”

“I need to talk...” Kili gasped. “You know I didn’t make it Azerbaijan? I’m in West Virginia...”

“West Virginia?” Nori gasped. “What the fuck are you doing there?”

“At the airport I accidently met Fili...” Kili confessed.

“I thought we agreed not to talk about him...” Nori grunted.

“I know... but I couldn’t just pretend not to know him... He was with his kids...” Kili told him in raspy voice.

“Yeah your soft spot...” Nori grunted sleepily.

“They practically kidnapped me to join their holiday... and well... I met his family...” Kili grunted.

“And how was it?” Nori asked.

“His mom hates my ass, but his uncle and cousins are really cool about us... Nori, he asked me to marry him and move in with him and the kids...” Kili finally broke the news.

“Oh fucking shit!” Nori gasped. “What did you say?”

“I ran to the woods...” Kili gasped. “And I called you.”

“You love the guy, that is certain, how are the kids?” Nori asked curiously.

“Great... really fun and nice.” Kili told him.

“You’ve always dreamt of a family, you love the guy, you like the kids... I say give it a shot...” Nori advised him. “I know your family was full of shit... and your childhood was unorthodox, but you’re the coolest person on the planet.”

“I’m worried...” Kili said.

“What are you worried about?” Nori gasped annoyed.

“I haven’t lived in one spot longer, if not counting those two years with Beorn and three with Bilbo...” Kili told him worried.

“You lived for nearly four in New York?” Nori gasped.

“But not in one spot, and I would travel for shoots with models.” Kili reminded him.

“Kee, listen, move in with him, you can always take jobs and travel and bit and then come home to them.” Nori made him realise. “One spot, it’s called HOME. You’ll like it, it’s like a permanent dock for a ship, you sail and come back.”

“So you say I should try?” Kili gasped surprised.

“Or you’ll basically regret it the rest of your life, it’s your chance... grasp it...” Nori told him with a smile. “Now let me sleep and tell your boyfriend you love him!” Nori hung up.

Kili was walking back when he stopped worried. He had a deep feeling in his gut. A feeling he hadn’t had for some time. His training and instincts kicked in. He could feel being watched, so he slowly walked towards the porch and he opened the door and reached for the dart gun. He was glad it was night and that the kids were at home. He turned on the light and in the distance he could see the bear.

“What going on?” Frer showed up on the doorstep.

“Go back to the house slowly.” Kili told him in a gentle but assertive tone.

“That’s a...” Frer noticed as he walked back in.

“A black bear.” Kili replied and closed the door. “They can be pretty aggressive so no walking out alone.” He locked the door and put a note up saying – “Beware of bears.”

“Go to bed, I need to talk to your dad.” Kili told him calmly.

“Do you think it’s safe...” Frer noticed.

“It shouldn’t come closer or into the house. Go to sleep.” Kili assured him


	16. Chapter 16

“Fili we need to talk. Tomorrow we’re staying the house, I just saw a black bear...” Kili told him.

“Is it dangerous?” Fili asked really worried.

“Well, I’m not sure, I’ll take a look tomorrow.” Kili assured him.

“Is that safe?” Fili asked.

“I was raised by a bear expert... so I dare say I will manage...” Kili assured him. “I made my decision.”

“Really?” Fili gazed at him with hope in his eyes.

“Well, I’m not sure how living together will work... but if we manage a year... then yes, I will marry you.” Kili finally spat out. One the words left his lips he felt huge relief, but the real prize was the huge light in Fili’s eyes. As they kissed Kili was sure of one thing, that was the best decision of his life.

\-----

Kili got up first thing in the morning, before everyone else. He told Fili to keep the doors locked and to call park rangers about the bear sighting.

With his dart gun on his arm he circled around the house searching bear tracks. And he watched with worry, as the bear walked around the house at night, and around the cars. The tracks were fresh, around five hours old.

He walked around again and with certainly he felt the bear watch them again. Either he was feeling on trash, or camp sites, or he was aggressive. So he felt pretty worried.

“The bear is observing the house.” Kili noticed. “So we’re staying inside for now.”

“The rangers said that the bears have been coming to houses in the area in search for food. They will send someone over.” Fili told him.

“What’s going on?” Thorin noticed.

“We’re being bear stalked...” Fili grunted. “So the doors are locked and we’re inside.”

“Is it dangerous?” Dis asked really worried.

“It might...” Kili told her gently, the woman was shacking clearly distressed.

“Can’t you just go and shoot it?” Dain hissed.

“It’s a dart gun, so I could put it to sleep but only if it will pose a danger.” Kili admitted. “But generally I don’t shoot bears.” Kili grunted.

“So what are we going to do now?” Frer asked worried.

“We’re going to search the best window to take photos.” Kili smiled at the boy.

“Breakfast!” Fili reminded him.

“After bear photos!” Frer scolded his dad. “Make some toast or something!”

“He can ruin even that...” Thorin reminded him.

“Can you cook grandpa?” Angie asked with a smile. “Please make breakfast!” She begged.

“Fine, I’ll make something...” Thorin grunted and went to the kitchen.

“I want to see the bear!” Rin noticed and ran upstairs following Kili and Frer.

\----

After a long session of taking bear photos, Rin, Frer and Kili finally walked down.

“You’re getting pretty good!” Kili praised the boy.

“Not as good as you!” Frer laughed.

“You’ll reach that!” Kili smiled.

“The bear was big black and cool!” Rin laughed walking into the kitchen.

“It’s still there...” Dwalin noticed gazing out of the kitchen window. “Can we see those masterpiece bear photos?”

“After breakfast.” Kili smiled. “We’ll load all the photos Frer did, so you can see his progress.”

“We’d really like to see yours as well, from what I understand this is what you do for a living...” Thorin noticed.

“He’s freaking famous!” Frer began talking on his favourite subject. “He’s like the most known wildlife photographer now, he’s got a blog and he published many books...”

“Let me guess!” Gimli stopped him. “You say books? Most known now?” When Frerin nodded Gimli wanted to answer but Dwalin interrupted.

“Dare?”

“Yeah, Dare Oakenshield?” Gimli pointed at Kili.

“One and the same!” Frer laughed happily.

“Even I heard about you.” Thorin gazed at the man. “I’ve seen an exhibition of your China photos at a party at the Chinese Embassy.”

Kili sat there silently and blushed.

“He’s that famous?” Dain asked surprised.

“Have you been living under a rock?” Dwalin joked.

“So why does everyone call you Kili?” Dis suddenly asked.

“My full name is Kildare Oakenshield.” Kili told her. “So friends call me Kili, and Dare is my official name.”

“A fitting name for the photos he does...” Fili smiled gazing at Kili gently.

 

Soon they heard a truck drive up, and two rangers got out.

“Well I’ll be dammed! Oakenshield!” A tall blond man gasped.

“Nice to see you Boromir!” Kili smiled at the ranger.

“You know him?” Fili asked surprised.

“I know many rangers.” Kili whispered back and walked to the rangers.

“So what do we have here?” Boromir smiled at him.

Kili just pointed to the bear.

“Has he been sitting like that all day?” The other ranger seemed surprised.

“And circling around the house at night.” Fili added.

“So that means he’s acting territorial. Any faeces?” Boromir asked Kili.

“It’s all marked.” Kili nodded. “But he’s not aggressive so far.”

“So far...” Boromir grunted. “But you know what this means... we need to put him to sleep and transport him before he become dangerous.”

“Who’s going to shoot?” The man gazed at Boromir. “You or me?”

“None of us, he’s going to do it.” Boromir passed the dart gun to Kili. “Just make it quick...”

Kili with great ease took the gun and quickly aimed. The shot was practically silent.

“What now?” Thorin gazed at the bear swaying.

“Now we pack him on the truck.” Boromir backed up the truck as close to the bear as possible.

Kili walked up to the bear and pulled out the dart, and gently petted its fur. He checked its pulse and breath.

“Can we touch it?” Angie’s voice startled him. He extended his hand to the child.

“Gently...” He smiled at the girl, soon both Rin and Angie were petting the bear’s fur with trembling hands. He smiled even more as Frer was taking photos of the sleeping bear.

“Come on!” Fili pulled them away as the rangers were preparing to transport the bear.

“How far away are you taking him?” Dwalin asked the men.

“We’re going to observe him at the special fenced area we have, and later if he is aggressive and territorial we will ship him to Washington. We cooperate with a park there, and exchange bears.” Boromir explained.

After helping putting the bear on the truck using special belts and a lift.

“Take care, and I’ll see you at the national bear counting next fall!” Boromir bid Kili goodbye. “Say Hi to Beorn for me!”

“I will!” Kili assured him.

“Beorn?” Frer asked curiously.

“My mentor when it comes to wildlife.” Kili explained. “He taught me a lot about animals and nature.”

“Could we meet him one day?” Angie asked curiously.

“I think that could be arranged.” Kili smiled at her.

“I’m hungry!” Rin announced.

“You’re always hungry!” Fili laughed.

“What’s for lunch?” Angie looked at Kili with dreamy eyes.

“And what would you like?” Kili asked her with a smile.

“A surprise?” Frer added. “Some we haven’t eaten before...”

“I accept the challenge...” Kili smiled and ran towards the house.

“We’ll help you!” Frer pushed Rin and Angie to run as well.

“He’s a keeper dear cousin.” Gimli smiled at Fili.

“I know.” Fili honestly smiled back.


	17. Chapter 17

“So what is this?” Fili gazed at lunch suspiciously.

“Chinkali, it’s a type of dumpling from Georgia and Armenia, but you have to eat it in one go.” Rin informed him.

“You’re becoming an encyclopaedia...” Thorin joked.

“Did you wash your hands after bear petting?” Dis noticed grimly.

“They washed their hands before cooking as well.” Kili replied in a light tone, but Dis just grunted.

“This is good!” Dain noticed after the first dumpling.

“Where did you learn to make them?” Dwalin asked surprised.

“In Armenia.” Kili replied as if it was obvious.

“Kili has been almost everywhere on the whole planet!” Rin declared with amazement.

“Everywhere?” Thorin gazed at him curiously, all the cousins were also glaring at him.

“Argentina?” Gimli asked.

“Summer 2010.” Kili replied easily.

“China?” Dain asked.

“Five times...” Kili smiled.

“South Africa?” Dwalin shot.

“Three times.” Kili answered easily.

“Russia?” Thorin joined the game.

“We already played that game...” Frer told them slowly. “It turned out there is only one part of the planet Kili avoids, mainly because it’s too urbanised.”

“Namely?” Dwalin noticed.

“Europe...” Fili gasped. “I just can’t convince him to it.”

“Europe is really nice...” Dis realised slowly, still a bit surprised this person really travelled the planet.

“If you like fancy hotels, shopping, roads and people.” Fili noticed. “Kili prefers what we have here, forests, bears and everything in between.”

“Why so? What made you like this?” Dain asked curiously.

“Yeah I was wondering, do you have native American ancestors?” Frer suddenly asked.

“Well, I was raised in a pretty secluded area in Alaska, so that’s the reason. This is simply what I know best. Coming to your question Frer, I do probably have a bit of native American blood, but we’re talking only a bit.” Kili noticed slowly, telling as much as the truth as possible, but keeping the truth to himself.

“That’s just so cool!” Frer noticed with a smile.

Kili did not ask what part did the boy consider so cool, being all alone, or living several years in the forest by himself.

\-----

As Thorin and Dis drove back home, he kept gazing at her.

“Fine... he’s not that bad.” She finally admitted. “The kids really do love him...” She gasped annoyed feeling pressure from her brother.

“So can they live with us?” Thorin asked.

“They may.” Dis grunted.

“You know he might stay for good?” Thorin warned her.

She just huffed. “I’ll have to get used to the idea.” She finally grunted.

\-----

When Fili got a text from Thorin that Dis gave the their blessing to move in, he texted back that he’ll talk him into it.

“So what would you three say if Kili moved in with us?” Fili asked the kids as they were playing in the garden.

“Like in San Francisco?” Angie was stunned.

“Like permanently?” Frer asked surprised.

“Fantastic idea!” Rin immediately yelled.

“You’re serious about him?” Frer asked surprised.

“What do you mean?” Angie was stunned and she didn’t really understand the idea.

“I’m really serious about him.” Fili confirmed.

“So he’s like going to be our mom?” Angie asked surprised.

“Nope, he’s going to be our second dad.” Frer added.

“And he’ll stay forever?” Rin’s eyes were shining.

“That’s the plan, if you three have nothing against...” Fili noticed.

“We’d love him to stay...” Angie hugged him, and soon all three groped Fili.

“The question is, will he stay with us?” Frer noticed sadly.

“I’ll do my best to convince him.” Fili assured them warmly.

\-----

Kili was resting his head on Fili’s chest, feeling a huge mixture of emotion in him. What Fili proposed was beyond his dreams, but something deep inside, rooted in the insecurity of his childhood was stopping him from jumping at the chance. Settling down was never on his plan list, and living with Fili and the kids would mean settling down. No more half year long trip, no more being alone. Bilbo and his friends were happy if he called, taking an obligation with Fili and the kids mean everyday contact. It meant being there for them. For good and for bad. Every single day.

“You’re kids are great...” Kili whispered to Fili. “How do you imagine all this to work?”

“I’m not sure...” Fili gasped. “Especially when it comes to your job... The house is really huge... we can easily live there and have enough privacy. I think it would be important both for the kids and for my family to stay there. The kids need them as much as we need the kids.”

Kili gasped and inhaled Fili’s smell again feeling warm and comfortable.

“I’m not sure... what about your job?” Kili suddenly asked. “You’re a workaholic.”

“I’ll come back home at office hours. Four sharp.” Fili declared. “If you’ll be there. And I’ll stay home for the weekend...”

“What about business trips?” Kili noticed.

“Thorin does most of that, and if I have to go, we’ll go all five of us if possible.” Fili decided.

“I’m not sure how to get it done with my job... but right now I should sit down and write a book, so I can stay in one spot a bit longer.” Kili told him.

“No trips planned?” Fili asked surprised.

“Nope... and the next trips I’ll have to do, we can try to arrange to make them short, or take the kids with us.” Kili decided.

“Won’t you miss it?” Fili asked slowly.

“I will, but I’ll miss you more.” Kili kissed him.

“So we’re going to try?” Fili smiled at him and pulled him closer.

“Seems so.” Kili smiled back and kissed him deeply and tenderly.

\------

Kili was panicky again, the idea that he was married and now officially had three kids still felt weird. He had to admit settling down wasn’t all that bad. Erebor was right next to Golden Gate National Park, so he loved it. His husband’s family was nice, well Dis still didn’t really like him, but Fili made her shut up. Everyone else was simply adorable and treated him well.

He loved the kids, the loved the crazy family trips they did almost every weekend. They drove around the US any chance they got taking photos of anything starting from buildings, to animals and nature. Frer was thriving and even had an exhibition of his photos at school. Rin was following into Kili steps, loving the tracking, hiking and walking, he finally found a way to use up all his energy. Angie simply like the family time, feeling safe and having two parents not one.

There was a slight problem when Kili showed up at the school the first time, Fili was away on business and Frer got into some kind of fight.

“So Mr. Durin you are Frerin’s step dad?” The headmaster gazed at him surprised.

“Yes, I am.” Kili replied with ease.

“I see.” The man grunted.

“So what happened?” Kili asked slowly.

“Frerin got into a fight with another student.” The headmaster said slowly. “Another student insulted him saying he’s gay and he reacted badly.”

“I see. May I see him now?” Kili told him slowly.

“You may take him home.” The headmaster grunted.

“Fine.” Kili walked out of the office and pulled Frer along.

As they got into the car the boy looked at him surprised.

“Are you going to punish me?” He asked in a strained voice.

“First I’d like to hear what happened.” Kili asked him calmly.

“Blog is just so full of shit... He said I’m a stinking faggot and called me names... and then he cornered me with his bully friends, and it was either get out and get a beating...” Frer confessed.

“So you got out...” Kili inhaled. “Why haven’t you told us about the prejudice and problems?”

“It’s not really a big deal, I really didn’t want to bother you and dad.” Frer confessed.

“Well are you gay?” Kili finally asked. He heard the boy gasp desperately.

After a long while the boy finally answered. “Maybe... I’m not sure yet.”

“If you are, or if you aren’t, it’s all the same for us. We’ll love you all the same. No matter what your preference is no one can call you names and treat you badly because of it.” Kili told him. “I want you to write down all the names of those boys, we’ll handle it.”

“You will?” Frerin noticed in a low voice.

“If you haven’t noticed, you dad has quite a lot of influence and many good lawyers. I bet he can think of something like pressing the school to deal with this discrimination issue.” Kili assured him.

“You’re fucking amazing...” Frer noticed.

“You know I should scold you for that word...” Kili grunted.

“I know.” Frer noticed. “McDonald’s?” He gasped pointing at the fast food restaurant.

“Fine!” Kili smiled at him and stopped the car.

“Kili?” Frer suddenly noticed.

“Yes Frer?” Kili gazed at him surprised.

“I’m glad Dad married you.” Frer told him.

“I’m also pretty happy with my choice... despite the three whining brats I got in the deal...” Kili laughed and pulled him to the restaurant.

“So you don’t regret it? Moving here? Dropping a big part of your career?” Frer asked as they sat down.

“Regret? Never! I’ve seen the whole world anyway, family is more important for me now. My career? Well I achieved a lot anyway, my life with you guys isn’t boring at all, so I’m fine.” Kili assured him.

“Can we go home?” Frer asked gazing at him clearly happy.

“Yeah, let’s go home.” Kili smiled back.


End file.
